


Rise Of The Emperors

by lovetapeficfest, nieun_san



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ABO, Anal, Blood, Blow job in secret, Body Chains, Creampie, Double Penetration, English speakers, Exhibitionism, Fisting, Foreign Object Penetration, Fuckbuddies, Gore, Hardcore, Infidelity but not between cb, Inserting his own cock inside, M/M, Mafia AU, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Murder, One Night Stand, One Night Stands, Pet name, Pissing Kink, Plot Twist, Porn With Plot, Raw - Freeform, Rival AU, Rough play, Slight mention of gun oral, Toys, Violence, Virginity, age gap, blowjob, body chains (lingerie), enemies to almost lovers, foreplay (rough and violent), mafia x casino owner, pussy, schemes, self masturbation, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetapeficfest/pseuds/lovetapeficfest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nieun_san/pseuds/nieun_san
Summary: Baekhyun, uncommonly known as Hades, only had a one night stand with a stranger. He did not know that the casino owner would offer him such a handsome prize.“What do you think about killing Caesar?” He asked.How could the mafioso say no to killing his greatest enemy?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol/Original Character(s)
Comments: 71
Kudos: 201
Collections: Love Tape - Round 2020





	Rise Of The Emperors

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt number:** Self-prompt
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The Mods of the Love Tape Chanbaek Smut Fest in no way claim ownership over or take credit for this work. All authors who have participated in Love Tape will be tagged and credited accordingly after reveals. This is a work of fiction and in no way is it meant to directly represent the likeness of any real life celebrities. All names and images are borrowed with fictional intent only. No disrespect is intended towards either Chanyeol, Baekhyun, EXO, or any other individual mentioned in this work. The Mods and Authors of Love Tape are in no way affiliated with either Baekhyun, Chanyeol, or EXO, and we do not attempt to claim ownership over them.
> 
>  **Author’s Note:** A story owned fully by by beta @yixingsmistress (Twitter). All comments will be responded by her. Any questions about the fic please direct them to her.

Out there on the streets of Los Angeles, spilled blood of those who they knew as only their enemies and nothing more. The two mafia heads held onto their own guns. Family feud was what it was.

As the battle raged on, the cobalt haired man had no other choice. His thumb glided down, he cocked his gun at a ninety-degree angle while aiming it directly at the older man. The tall mafia boss had yet to raise his gun and point it at him.

“Come on,  _ Caesar _ .” The cobalt haired man gritted between his teeth, his grip on his gun hardened. He could shoot now and claim his victory, the victory that his family had laid on his shoulders the moment he became  _ ‘Hades’ _ . His fate was set from the moment he was born: Be the most powerful, be the most fearless, be the wealthiest, be better than the notorious Italian family—  _ the Vivas. _

“You can choose.” Caesar whispered. It was only loud enough for him to hear, amid the chaotic guns firing away and the accumulation of bodies piling by the second. Hades' hand trembled.

Choose?

What choices did Hades have?

“If you don’t do it, our father would be disappointed.” Baekhyun’s brother taunted him from the side.

His father? Yes, his father. Hades had been doing this for the rest of his life because of his deceased father. He wanted to preserve the honor of his family, even as an omega. Therefore the Viva’s dictator must be eliminated. His index curved around the trigger. So Caesar’s hand found his own gun at the back of his holster belt.

And then Caesar and Hades were head to head; gun to gun.

Baekhyun hardened his gaze and kept his arm length steady.

That was the end.

So on the count of three.

He would shoot.

The two men locked their gaze.

_ One… _

His index pressed down.

__

_ Two… _

Baekhyun’s fingers pulled the trigger.

_ Three. _

  
  


……

  
  
Byun Baekhyun was the only omega in the Byun’s family; a famous mobster family in Los Angeles. At a very young age, Baekhyun had demonstrated excellence in academics and business. It was no wonder that his deceased father adored him. If only he was an alpha, everything would have been _ his.  _ However, for an omega born in an alpha dominated world, Baekhyun was forced to retreat. While Baekhyun was fully capable of blowing an alpha’s head off, his peers could not trust an omega with leadership. Baekhyun had no choice but to hide his biodiversity so that he could at least operate while he watched his alpha brother Baekhom become the new mafia head. His brother was useless. Not only did he take all of Hades' merit, but he was also an embarrassment. Drinking, gambling, finding whores, he hardly did any work. Baekhyun had to do everything while his brother sat back. Baekhyun was the ‘representative’ of Hades, he had to carry everything in Hades' name while hooking his brother’s title to his lips. 

Baekhyun had thoughts about leaving, perhaps he could create his own business or maybe walk away from his mobster life. However, violating a family code was a grave crime. His father had taught him to never turn against a family member, if he violated the blood brother code.

__

So twenty-two down the tracks, Baekhyun had served his whole life for one purpose, or as his father had once said to him:  _ ‘eliminate their greatest rival – Vivas’ _

Baekhyun remembered the first time he heard about Vivas was when he was nine. The Vivas were a full-Italian mafia family, they had a long prolonged history in the underworld and were the blueprint of crime. They were unlike the Byun’s, they ran a multi-million business across the world under the eyes of bribed police and ran dozens of warehouses that imported drugs and stocks. As to why the Byun’s saw the Vivas as an enemy, his father never explained it to him, not even until his death. The only thing that Baekhyun understood from internals was that the boss of the Viva family had never once shown his face. Any meetings or trades were executed through his right hand man or said through an audio turned voice call. 

Baekhyun has heard that the Vivas family got a new boss a few years back. His name was Caesar, like the dictator of Rome; Julius Caesar.

For Hades, Caesar was his greatest and sole adversary. 

  
  
  
  


**……**

  
  


One of the biggest problems for Baekhyun was his heat. His arousal was constantly suppressed by heavy medications that were gradually agitating his mood or accumulating his stress. His family understood his conditions and could only divert the alphas far from his room. Once he had reached his peak, Baekhyun decided to whore himself out. He could not stay away from the thought of not having his cock or hole filled. He did not care who it was, he wanted to fuck someone.

His first time happened at a luxurious casino. Baekhyun was playing lotto at one of the tables. He drank more than he should have. He was tipsy and his sentences were slurred, but his tolerance was handed well to last him a few good rounds. 

Across from his table was a man in ginger red hair, he raised his wine glass to his plump lips and smirked. The stranger had been watching him for some time.

Things went for a change, Baekhyun stood up and idly walked through the corridor. He didn’t want his men to follow him since he was ready to follow a whore back to her room and have her spread and fucked wide. After a few staggers he was whisked by strong arms and musky cologne. Their lips collided in the dark, a rough hand came on his ass and his mouth was being devoured whole until he felt numb from the inside. The kiss by the stranger was an awakening call for his feral desires. Baekhyun surrendered and followed the stranger into his hotel room.

Baekhyun’s ass was sticking high in the air as the long, fat cock entered his unlubed hole raw and deep. The stranger was surprisingly gentle at the beginning. He felt like a flower who had his nectar kissed and coaxed wider to full bloom. The emptiness in his heart, the numbness pounding in his brain, the salty tears that flowed from his face as Baekhyun screamed when the man rammed his cock so hard that his body threw forth and his elbow collapsed from the sheer force. “Baby, your pussy is so tight down here.” The stranger whispered during that menacing night. Baekhyun remembered how his knee was ready to buckle from his weight. He couldn’t take it, he hated being teased and just wanted to be fucked open. Why couldn’t this man just shut up already?

“Fuck me harder. Stop talking.” Baekhyun spat. A deep, amused chuckle could be heard. The next thing Baekhyun knew was that his face was planted straight into the pillow. He tried to bring his head back up, like a drowning victim that was struggling to gasp for his next breath. Baekhyun’s eyes then turned white. His scream sounded murderous and alarming, he could have woken up everyone in this hotel and all they would see as his men barged through those doors, was a beautiful pale ass jiggling as it was being pounded by a nice cock. He was just lucky, the man had his large palm over his mouth. He didn’t mind that Baekhyun’s saliva was drooling on his hand. Everything felt too good to pick a fault on a dim flaw on an artwork.

The man’s pubic hair was brushing rough against Baekhyun’s ass, his ringed thumb pried the ass cheek wider, it was dark in that room, the moon shine was their only source of light, and the silver lighting illuminated Baekhyun’s pale complexion so wondrously. “Can you feel it? My cock is all the way up your stomach. How do you like that baby?” The filthy talk from that man was a taste of fire on Baekhyun’s tongue. His walls clenched, the alcohol in his blood was bubbling and his demons were screaming at the stranger:  _ Breed me, breed me, breed me. _

“ _ Oh _ .” The man sang. “You’re milking me. What are you trying to ask for?”

The red flag was raised, the gun was fired and there was no turning back. Baekhyun could not have denied it. For someone as prideful and proud as him, against a man that he had not seen properly and did not know, he was absolutely _ fucked. Fucked _ in the ass,  _ fucked _ in his soul, and was soon to be  _ fucked _ in his mouth. 

It was an absolute humiliation. He, for fuck sake was _Hades_. He was fearsome and loathed by the heavens and the hells. He shouldn’t be degraded to this level.

_ No. _

He shouldn’t have felt like he _wanted_ _it._

__

His round ass was caressed by calloused fingers. Baekhyun had only known the man for a few hours, but he already loved the way he touched him. “I’ll make you feel good. I promise, my pretty baby.” Baekhyun heard the stranger promise him that before they continued their deed. 

The cock plowed, Baekhyun moaned, the bed rattled and they were unapologetic to the guest sleeping next door. Baekhyun’s fat cock leaked and dribbled a trail of white sperm on the white sheets as he hung his head low and was ready to embrace his first orgasm. The stranger’s lips tugged, it was a wicked flash that he did not see. The man had other plans, all to which Baekhyun was not prepared for. 

“I wish you could see, just how lovely and wrecked you are on my cock.” 

Baekhyun was too far out to comprehend what the stranger had meant. He was fucked high, tongue sticking out and drool dripping from his chin. The epitome of a virgin pounded into a high class whore like some kind of dough being baked in an oven.

The petite man was turned onto his back and he made an adorable sound. The stranger’s features were still hidden in the dark, Baekhyun’s eyes were too glazed to notice anything. Just as Baekhyun had his hole molded into the shape of his one night stand’s cock, the stranger dipped his neck down and kissed him on the mouth. Baekhyun moaned breathlessly and came between their chests, making a hot mess. The stranger was almost there, Baekhyun felt the cock twitch and his body jiggled harder once the last thrust was counting down.

“I’m coming, I’m going to do it inside. How does that sound, _ pretty baby _ ?” The stranger announced with a low grunt that sent Baekhyun over the edge. The mafioso waited for it, he had never heard a voice as hot and deep as this stranger’s. Baekhyun never knew someone could sound so insanely sinful in English and be such a damn _ fucker.  _

His hole was _ filled _ ; pulses and pulses of hot semen filled his little pussy up to the brim. 

The two strangers panted, they tried to catch their breaths. Baekhyun was never one to stay. But the moment the man settled on his side, his thick arm trapped him in his position, Baekhyun had no choice.

They stayed in that position for an hour. The room was dark again. The moon did not entertain the two strangers for long before it hid behind its sanctuary;  _ the clouds. _ The drowsiness was getting to both of them that night. Baekhyun broke the silence first. “What is your name?” he asked. He never planned to know, but the handsome stranger made him curious. 

The stranger hummed in a low voice, it reminded Baekhyun of aged wine;  _ rich and mellow. _

“Secrets are more thrilling. Make a wild guess.”

How was Baekhyun supposed to know? He shouldn’t have asked.

“You’re right. Strangers tangled in sheets are far more fun.” Baekhyun turned his head to sleep on his side. His back was turned away from the stranger. It was just a one night stand. It was not supposed to be relevant.

  
  


…..

The second time that Baekhyun had his fuck was a week after his one night stand. Byun’s family was invited to the opening of Mr. Milano’s million worth resort. As the underboss, Baekhhyun came in his boss’s stead. He maneuvered through the crowd. Everyone was dressed in pristine classics. Baekhyun himself had to do the same. He had his Gucci tailored suit on and his cobalt hair styled professionally to one side. Baekhyun had three _consiglieres_. His most trusted was Louis, who had been with him since the beginning of his leadership. Alongside Louis was Vito and Michael who he had recruited afterwards. Baekhyun always kept them close during events or appointed meetups.

Eventually, Baekhyun had seen enough of Mr Milano’s event. The business man had still wanted to hold him back by offering his finest wine. Dosing on his glass of hard liquor that Baekhyun has never grown accustomed to liking, he found himself surrounded by four bunny girls that Mr. Milano had offered him and his men. They smelt like heavy cheap perfume and filthy pussy sweat. Their nails were greedily roaming across his expensive suit, he could feel one of their breath right against his ear. Hades wasn’t aroused by the least. He felt irritated. 

A figure overshadowed Hades. He was idly moving his ringed finger around his glass wine, his head was cocked to an angle and he did not acknowledge the other’s presence.

“Long time no see.” A raspy deep voice called out for him.

Baekhyun recognized that voice, only that time, it sounded deeper than he last remembered.

His eyes shot up to the tall man in front of him. The stranger had very defined features: soft pillow lips, styled professionally back from forehead; ginger red hair, dimple smile, and big built frame. He was cladded in an expensive black suit and a black polka dot shirt. Baekhyun had to admit that his one night stand was very handsome. 

  
  


Baekhyun raised his chin and curved his lips forcefully. “Hello, you are..?” He pretended that he didn’t recognize him. The mafioso thought that he would not see that stranger again. 

The stranger held his large hand mid-high. The men behind him all retreated. Baekhyun turned his chin to the right. Michael waved his hand and got rid of all the bunny girls.

Baekhyun’s one night stand came to his side and sat next to him. “Did you forget about me so soon, baby _?” _ That deep voice, the way his pet name rolled off the man’s tongue. Baekhyun had kept his expression stoic.

“What do you want ?” Baekhyun answered. His tone sounded cold and distant.

The tall handsome stranger chuckled in amusement. “I missed you _. _ ”

The man was close, Baekhyun could smell the cologne and taste it on his tongue. “Do you really?” Baekhyun turned his head and cocked his brow, his lips formed a smirk.

The stranger tucked his finger and thumb under Baekhyun’s chin. They stared at one another in an intensive staring competition. “Of course. It was hard to forget about your tight pussy milking my cock. You left so soon in the morning, I didn’t have a chance to ask for your number.” The stranger was close to kissing the mafioso's lips.

Good thing Baekhyun was fast enough to whip his head back. “That’s a bit too intimate, don’t you think, Mr. Loey?”

The stranger pulled his hand back and dropped a hearty laugh. He was entertained by his nickname, “Loey?” the taller stared at the tattoo _ ‘Loey’ _ on his finger and then brought it to Baekhyun's lips. “You gave me a name, isn’t that intimate by itself?”

The mafia boss felt his stomach warm.  _ Fuck.  _ This handsome stranger knew how to flirt. Baekhyun’s grin deepened. “Is it? Then why don’t you tell me instead of making me guess.”

Two could play that game.

__

The man straightened his shoulder and elicited a wicked smile. “Room 302. Actions always spoke louder than words. I will wait for you.” He stood up and gave Hades a polite nod before walking away.

Baekhyun understood that he didn’t have to follow that man. It was his choice and  _ his _ only.

However, the night was going to be long and agonizing. Regret was not a word in Hades' dictionary. If that stranger was a _foe_ , then he wouldn’t hesitate to blow his head off after sex. But if he was a friend, well then..

That would certainly be entertaining.

“Louis.”

His right hand man came into the room. “Yes sir?”

“Find out everything you can about that man.”

His consigliere nodded. “Understood.”

  
  


….

…

  
  


The clock had just struck six. Room 302, Baekhyun knocked on the door. There was no answer in the first round. So he knocked the second. There was still nothing. Baekhyun was ready to leave. Right as he turned around, the door cracked open and a hand yanked him into the dark.

A palm covered his mouth. Baekhyun emitted a growl and was about to back elbow the kidnapper. But the voice against his ear stopped him. “Baby,” the man hushed in his low voice, “not so violent.”Baekhyun was then forced to turn around, his back had met the hard wall before the man’s lips came to attack him.

The mafioso had no time to react. His wrist was pinned above his head, it slammed harshly. Mouth was on another mouth. It was numbing, messy, and very harsh. The knee that came to knock against the tall man’s crotch had been blocked by the said man’s palm. Their position had changed back again, Baekhyun’s cheek smashed against the wall. He cursed. He could taste iron inside his mouth.

“You have 10 seconds to run away from me. Last chance, baby.”

Baekhyun took it. He took on the game and willingly became the prey that fought against his predator. He threw his head back and punched the man in the chin with his backhead. The taller loosened his grip and stumbled a few steps back.

Their fling became a fist fight in the dark.

Baekhyun’s fist came to collide against the man’s cheek bone. The tall man emitted a loud groan, but he wasn’t mad. He was laughing like had just dealt with a child’s tantrum. It fueled Hades' wrath. The man was a dangerous game and Baekhyun was so damn attracted to that.

Buttons went flying, the sound of small beads scattering across the marble floor, as the mafia boss ripped his partner’s shirt, was mixed with the loud husky laugh. There was no specific reason for their fight. Perhaps the two of them had just wanted to soil the bed and become violent.

The stranger topped Baekhyun. He returned the favor and tore the expensive suit off the petite man.

Wasn’t pain another kind of ecstasy? 

They didn’t make it to the bed. The floor was cold and it hurt Baekhyun’s back.  _ Fuck it _ . Baekhyun didn’t care. He was feeling the alpha’s mouth on his lips. They were becoming numb from being devoured. This hard play of cats and mouse was thrilling and so damn exciting. With a touch of anger and a stubbornness for dominance, Baekhyun found himself spread and whored for the second time.

Their mouths detached. A thin string of saliva snapped. Baekhyun tried to hit the man’s face. Only that time, the alpha caught his wrist.

“I will fuck the violence out of you and make you an  _ even more _ chaotic mess.” The man promised in a soft whisper.

Baekhyun’s knuckles were kissed so tenderly that it had the mafia believe him for a second. Belts were unclanking, pants were dragged down impatiently. A hard appendage slaps against Baekhyun’s soft thigh and he knew what was going to come, he was so  _ damn tired of waiting for it. _

__

“Hurry before I shoot you.” Baekhyun warned.

The man licked his lips. He elicited a cheshire smile and whispered “Not if I blow your mind first.”

The cock impaled hard.

Baekhyun’s body jolted back from the strong snap. Sweat broke from his skin and shrouded him into a shuddering state. He couldn’t breathe, not when the alpha was drawing his cock back, only to punch it against his prostate  _ harder. _

__

Being penetrated in the dark had him a bit tensed. 

The alpha wasn’t lying. 

He _was_ _blowing_ his mind. 

Baekhyun’s body had been held down. Laying down, his lips parted, moan broken into gasps of air. Baekhyun dragged his nails down the alpha’s line of spine.

“Fuck.” He threw his head, his toes curled. Baekhyun’s thigh was stiff and aching from being held in the air for so long. If it wasn’t for the cock that was pounding into his hole so deliriously, that bastard might have been dead by then.

“I’m going to cum inside you again _. _ ” The man panted in Baekhyun’s ear. The corner of the alpha’s lips formed a tug, he was secretly amused by how flustered the mafioso was. To tease Hades further, he dropped his voice and licked a strip of those snowy cheeks. 

“Pretty baby wrecked. Hole stuff full of cock.”

Baekhyun groaned at the narration.

“Lips so swollen from being kissed.”

Whatever the man was trying to do, he was succeeding. Baekhyun’s stomach was wet from his own pre-cum. He was ready to cum, he was so ready to ejaculate right there.

A rough hand grabbed onto Baekhyun’s cock. Fat thumb pressing over Baekhyun’s cockhead, preventing him from coming. The action drove Baekhyun insane. He was squirming, mewling and hitting the man’s shoulder.

“Fucking bastard.” He gritted between teeth.

The taller only laughed hysterically and hardened his grip.

Baekhyun dripped harder, there was cum leaking around the stranger’s thumb. The man was not letting him have his release, not until he was finished. The man firmly threw his palm across Baekyhun’s face. The mafioso shot his eyes wider, there was murder in those pretty eyes. The stranger smacked the same cheek again, he did it so hard that Baekhyun’s lips were bleeding from the edge. Releasing the mafioso's cock, The man witnessed the change in Baekhyun’s eyes, how they were gritty and dark, but once the pleasurable wave hit his senses, they glazed over and became glossy.

The stranger adored every bit of it.

And he wanted Baekhyun to know that.

Thick pulses of semen gushed inside Baekhyun’s stomach. He hissed through his teeth and accepted the warmth that was spreading. Drool dribbling down his mouth, he was absolutely fucked out of his brains and could not comprehend anything. His stomach was wet in his own filth.

….

That next day, Baekhyun woke up to the stranger by his side. He was not in a rush, but he never intended to stay for a one night stand either. The other had his tattooed arm draped across his belly, he could feel the semen stir inside his womb and he mentally reminded himself to take a birth control pill. Baekhyun peeled the arm slowly, he was ready to slip out and pretend that last night never happened. Just as the cobalt haired was an inch away from setting his foot on the ground, a large hand grabbed onto Baekhyun’s left hip. Baekhyun averted his head back, brow cocked in question at the ginger red haired man who has his head probed high by his elbow and his plump lips pushed to a smug smirk, his hair was disarray and unruly, tumbling artfully over his round moon eyes. 

“Running away again?”

Baekhyun snorted. He yanked his body forward and proceeded to stand up and nonchalantly put his suit on. He could feel the man’s eyes on his back side. Baekhyun was well aware that even as an omega, he had a muscular body frame, alpha broad shoulders and supple sun kissed skin. His child bearing hips and accentuated curves were the only distinctive features that set him apart from other alphas. The stranger was fast to catch on that.

”You’re an omega, aren’t you?”

The sound of clicking resonated in the hotel room and the tension arose. 

The man stared at the gun pointed to his forehead.

“I’m here for a fuck. Not for useless chattering.” Baekhyun threatened.

Their intensive staring competition was broken by the alpha who cracked a hearty chuckle.

Baekhyun felt offended. The gun cocked to a ninety degree and pressed cold against the stranger’s forehead. 

The stranger was not one bit fazed. Instead, he grabbed Baekhyun’s wrist and slowly guided the gunhead down. He made Baekhyun watch him open his mouth and press the gun mockingly against the center of his tongue and run his wet muscle along the side of the gunhead. He loved to see the rage that quickly grew behind those cold, glassy eyes. The punch to the man’s face was foreseen. The back of the gun was made out of metal scrap, so not only did it force the man’s head to whip to the left, his cheek was also cut and blood was in its wake.

Baekhyun did not wait for the alpha to respond. He turned around, slipped his polished leather shoes on and walked out. 

The stranger’s eyes followed after Hades, until his hotel door slammed shut. He dragged his tattooed finger across his cut, his lips tugged in an amusing manner.

  
  


…

  
  
  


“Sir. I have found a full profile of that man.” Louis presented the documents to Hades. He took the documents and skimmed through. Pages after pages, Baekhyun found nothing unusual. His real name is Park Chanyeol. Alpha. Aged 30, making Chanyeol older than him. Korean ethnicity, born in America. He had a mother who had passed away at a young age. Owner of the casino that he went to last time and he is….

“Fuck.” Hades cursed under his breath. He threw the documents to the table and growled. Louis was evidently confused. The man darted his eyes down, he only saw one word that stood out to him on that paper.

Park Chanyeol’s marital status:  _ Engaged. _

“That bastard.” 

Baekhyun did not want to become someone’s whore. Sure, he wanted a good round of sex to tend his heat. But to become a third party? Fuck no. He was close to barging into Chanyeol’s casino and blowing his fucking head off. However, he has other work he has to deal with first.

Hades had received the news moments after that his brother Baekhom had messed up a transaction. He was forced to drop his matters first and trace the loan that was supposed to be made to Italy. Fifteen imports of cocaine and marijuana were missing. Hades had sent Michael to investigate. There was not a major issue with the warehouse. It was the delay in shipment due to police patrolling the area. Michael had arranged for a detour of route and the products had luckily passed the borders. After a week, the matter was sorted. His elders had praised Baekhom for Hades' accomplishment. Baekhyun stood there with his brothers wordlessly.

Once everything was sorted, Baekhyun was driving his Audi A7 on a highway. He never has his car roof down even if the function was set. As a well wanted mobster, he doesn’t want to risk his head being blown off. So he often kept his bullet proof windows up. Although just that time, he kept it half down so that he could take a puff from his cigarette stick, while his other hand was steering the wheel. The cobalt haired guided his hand over the edge of his window and tapped the ashes off his cancer stick. The puff of toxic nicotine was drifting in his car-space, yet he could care less about it. His gun was pressing into his back pocket. He was on a mission to kill.

That person was none other than that bastard  _ Park Chanyeol. _

The moment Baekhyun had finished his cigarette, a Mercedes Benz G65 emerged in his rear mirror. The vehicle was much bigger than his, it was overpowering and dominating. Baekhyun slanted his eyes at the mirror reflection; two flashing lights blinded him.Hades' first instinct was to step on the gas.

He was speeding across the highway. The sun had set completely and the city lights were reflecting off his front window screen and flashing across Baekhyun’s handsome face. Baekhyun diverted his eyes off the road for a second. As expected, Mercedes was right on his left hand side. He could tell that the driver was challenging him to a race. Oh how foolish  _ that man _ was.

Hades was a lover of speed and thrill. 

The kilometer on the radar was increasing by 60, then 80 as Baekhyun stepped harder. His competitor was right behind him, then in a minute, the Mercedes caught up. Baekhyun clicked his tongue and made a very quick decision of making a fast left turn off the road and entering an abandoned field of grass.

Hades was leading once again.

His competitor would never have guessed that he would take a different route at the very last second and force the driver to reverse back so that he could chase after the king’s lead.

In their game of cat and mouse, Baekhyun was obviously the one who won as he abruptly stopped his Audi, his tires screeched against the dirt and he stepped out of his vehicle with his AR gun in hand. The owner of that shiny black Mercedes nonchalantly stepped out of the driver's seat, his hand was held mid-way in surrender. Baekhyun’s brow furrowed the moment he caught the tall man smiling devilishly within the dark. Baekhyun hardened his gaze and fired. The bullet only grazed past Chanyeol’s Dior suit, cutting a small opening on his left shoulder sleeve and echoing throughout the malicious night.

“You fucker. You really had your fun.”

Chanyeol slowly dropped his arm and laughed heartily. “Are you saying you didn’t enjoy it as well?”

“You have the guts to stick your cock inside me when you have a partner at home?”

“Ah, did you do a background check on me?”

“You knew I would. I’m sure your casino is very familiar with business behind the back door.”

“If you’re interrogating me about my engagement, it was not a decision made by me. I was forced into it. I never agreed.” 

“Enough. You could have left while you had your first fuck, but instead you took your second and made me the whore.”

“You’re not a whore.”

“You treated me like one.”

“No, how could you be? How could _ Hades  _ ever be a whore?” 

Baekhyun froze.

Chanyeol chuckled once he had hit a bullseye.

“Everyone in the underworld seemed to believe that Hades is the mafia boss of the Byun’s family, but they are wrong. You are Hades, the younger brother of the mafia boss.”

“What do you want?”

“I’m sure you have heard about Viva's Caesar.”

Baekhyun’s brow drew in.

Chanyeol took a cautious step forward. Baekhyun immediately raised his gun and Chanyeol stopped at his heel.

_ “Hades, _ what do you think about killing Caesar?”

“What?” Baffled and taken aback, Baekhyun’s eyes widened.

Chanyeol elicited a smug smirk.

“Caesar has recently been making his appearance at my casino.”

“How are you so sure that it is him?” Baekhyun asked warily.

“The Viva family are traditional, they wear a gold watch on their wrist and on the backside there is an inscription of the name Viva.”

“But anyone could do it.” Baekhyun argued.

“I am sure you recognize some of the Viva family members. The one who roamed around the most is Cosa. He has been appearing in my casino a lot recently. I have seen Caesar before, he stood next to Cosa. He is an old man in mid-60’s, always wore a black fedora hat and he is a heavy smoker. I am certain it is him and I am not the only one who thinks that.”

Something did not add up to Baekhyun. “Why do you want to kill Caesar? He has nothing to do with you.”

“I don’t want to kill him. I am proposing an alliance between us; I give you Caesar’s whereabouts. In exchange, I ask for the support from you, Hades. I am sure you have heard about the police patrolling around the areas? They are onto my case as well, I need a strong back up.” Chanyeol explained.

“Why didn’t you ask Caesar? Since he frequents that place, surely he would help.” 

The casino owner cocked his brow high, his lips curved up. “You didn’t look at my profile completely, did you?”

“Talk properly.”

Chanyeol could tell that Hades was mad at him for beating around the bush. Laughing hysterically, the casino owner shook his head. “Casar will not help me. He knew his presence would cause disturbance to the police force. The Viva family is backed up by corrupt police forces. Whereas me? I have no support. No one dares to go against the Vivas upfront except for Byuns. Caesar came to my casino with the intentions to make a statement. His daughter Violetta wants to marry me and no matter how I push her away she won’t stop. Caesar has been pulling strings to get rid of me, but he doesn't want to hurt his daughter. So he put me at gunpoint. I had no choice.”

Baekhyun fastened his knuckle. “You mean to say, you know about my secrets. Therefore you will use it against me in exchange for your safety?”

“Hey now, don’t be so cold, baby. I’m sure that Hades would want to eliminate someone as big as Caesar, so it’s a win win situation for both of us. I get to break my engagement with Violetta and you won’t have to feel bad about being a third party.”

It was Baekhyun’s turn to laugh. He laughed so damn loud at the joke in front of him.

“You’re hilarious Mr Park. You really think that my secret is that deadly for me to succumb?”

“I had a feeling it might not have been that important if the underground world knew how pathetic the Byun’s mafia boss was and how the real boss was an omega who couldn’t step foot into that position, which led to the creation of  _ Hades _ . But we can change that as well. I have a second proposal.”

The light in Baekhyun’s orbs glistened dangerously as his expression remained stoic.

“How about this, Hades. You kill Caesar, I get your family’s support and I will lend you my casino for your business. Once you kill Caesar, I will have my engagement broken off with his daughter and the police will be off my back. Your purpose would be served as well. You will be far greater than your brother will ever be. You know that it should have been you, Baekhyun. You should have been the mafia boss. I mean, doesn’t it frustrate you? Your effort is never acknowledged.”

It does. Baekhyhun has never been acknowledged his whole life. He could not leave this organization as well. They have tied his hands and feet. There was no way that he could move.

“What do you say, Hades?”

“One more thing. How will I be able to trust you? Sex will not make the cut.” Baekhyun scoffed.

“If you don’t wish to form an alliance with me, that is fine. I will give the opportunity to someone else. You can watch your other enemies  _ take down Caesar _ .” Chanyeol threatened.

That somehow irked Baekhyun. He hated the game that Chanyeol was playing at. The potential that someone else would be taking his target was unforgivable.

“I also have a proposal to make.” The mafioso proposed.

The ginger red haired man hummed. 

“I propose 50% of your casino revenue. Otherwise no deal.”

Chanyeol twisted his lips, he did not seem pleased. However a second later, the darkness clouded in his orbs dispelled. 

The calamity after the storm.

“Okay.”

Baekhyun stared at the casino owner hard.

He was taking a bet. 

…..

  
  


A few weeks had passed since that day. Baekhyun had checked. Chanyeol may have been right. The police were suddenly on his family’s tail. Hades has heard from his intel that Cosa had been making personal visits to the casino. Caesar rarely showed his face in public events, even if he did, it would not be that obvious. For Caesar to roam so freely at Chanyeol’s casino made Hades have his doubt. 

He checked into Caesar’s daughter; Violetta’s profile. There was minimal information. Firstly, her surname was not Viva, which was not so strange. Most mafia bosses preferred to keep their family members a secret if they had an omega or female in the family. Another thing was that Violetta was much younger than him. She was in her shy age of twenty. Rubbing his temple, Baekhyun tossed the paper onto his office table and lolled his head back against his office chair.

A knock at his office door grabbed his attention. The door cracked open and Vito popped his head in. “Sir, boss is outside.”

Baekhyun wanted to laugh whenever he heard that title. His  _ boss _ was outside?

His brother did not deserve that title. Not even one bit.

Baekhom stepped inside with his expensive black suit, he had his black hair comb back, sleeked. His grin was flashing his pearly set of teeth, something Baekhyun has always found snobbish about his older brother.

**_“Baekyun, are you not going to greet me?”_ **

His brother always conversed with him in their mother tongue, Korean.

Baekhyun got onto his feet and bowed his head respectfully.  **_“My apologies, boss.”_ **

The older man waved off his hand.  **_“Enough, I am here to discuss something with you.”_ **

****

Baekhyun straightened his neck and gracefully sat in his office chair again. His ringed fingers brushed past his forehead, tucking a few strands of hair back. He had parted his hair to the left so that it matched his dark liner and eye shadow base.

Baekhom chuckled.  **_“Baekhyun, are you aware that the police are onto us?”_ **

What kind of a stupid question was that? Of course Baekhyun knew. He knew far more than his brother did.

“ **_Yes_ ** .” 

**_“You know what I expect of you. You also know what our elders expect of you and me.”_ **

Baekhyun wanted to roll his eyes. He was doing all the work and yet his brother had the guts to make it sound like he was doing anything.

**_“Yes, I understand.”_ ** Baekhyun lowered his head. 

“ **_Okay. Good. I have also heard that you are struggling with your heat. If it becomes too difficult, I can arrange for a gigolo for you.”_ **

**_“No boss. It’s okay. I can control it.”_ **

**_“Very well.”_ ** The mafia boss turned his head and made his way out.

The moment the door slammed shut, Baekhyun growled and thrashed his arm across his table. Vases, documents and stationaries clattered to the floor, dropping like nuclear bombs. His men did not dare to enter Hades' office. He was infuriated by his brother’s remark. A gigolo? The one that his brother had selected? Who knew what kind of an alpha his brother would select for him? 

_ No. Fuck him. _

Baekhyun found his phone and made a fast call to that bastard.

The man picked up on the second ring.

“Tonight, meet me.”

  
  


…….

  
  


They have an arrangement. One that involved physical contacts only. Baekhyun did not want to find someone else to fuck him, not after that stunt Chanyeol had pulled. He did not want to have multiple sex partners and have them turn against him one by one. He would stick to one cock and then move onto the next once Chanyeol was out of the image. Although the omega had to admit, Chanyeol had a glorious cock that made him feel extremely good.

They were at Chanyeol’s luxurious apartment, it was a spacious bachelor room with a view that overlooked New york’s city landscape. Performing under the dim lighting, Baekhyun had his leg spread wide for Chanyeol while he beat his cock relentlessly into his ass. They were at it for five rounds, Baekhyun wanted to fuck his frustration out and Chanyeol was far too happy to help. Thrusting back, thick white semen pooled around the meaty length, some was sticking on the alpha’s pubic hair. Baekhyun scrunched his brow tight, his face was contoured into a pleasurable expression. Chanyeol’s cock did wonders to him the first and second night, the third was no different. They had no lube and no condom, they had to use Chanyeol’s semen to lubricate Baekhyun’s walls. It was the filthiest idea. 

Baekhyun felt the cockhead bury against a sensitive spot and he stared at the alpha’s ravenous eyes that were staring deep down his own as well. The faint lighting from the city was a low glow, enough to highlight Chanyeol’s prominent cheekbones and dimples, his nose was tall and his eyes were round and innocent, a stark contrast to his asshole persona.

Chanyeol’s eyes curved in a manner that had Baekhyn believing that there was fondness behind those deceitful eyes.

“What?” Baekhyun asked.

“You’re beautiful.”

Baekhyun has never been called beautiful in his life. His heart pounded, but he disregarded it and held his poker expression.

Chanyeol chuckled deeply, he dropped his neck and pressed a light peck on Baekhyun’s lips. “You called me so late and asked to be fucked. I’m fucking you now, can’t you give me a small smile, baby?”

“Don’t get carried away.”

Humming, a few tossle of ginger red locks tumbled down Chanyeol’s left eye. They were curly and most of all they had framed the alpha’s face so perfectfully that it made Baekhyun loathe him for being so damn attractive. 

“Move. You aren’t moving.” Baekhyun demanded.

The casino owner sighed dramatically, his tattooed arms closed in around Baekhyun’s face, his guns felt warm against Baekhyun’s cheek. Chanyeol’s smile was a border between smug and lazy. His sharp thrust was the only contrast. 

Gasping in silence, Baekhyun subconsciously parted his rosy lips, his lungs feeling punched dry.

Chanyeol did it again, that time much harder. He was emitting air through his nostrils and it fanned on Baekhyun’s face. “Let’s do something more thrilling.” Chanyeol suggested while his cock continued to slide in and out of Baekhyun’s warmth.

Baekhyun had no strength to answer. His mind was filled by a chaotic storm ready to lurch into a heavy pour. He only took notice of Chanyeol's game change once he had detached his cock. The movement had drawn a glistening string that connected them intimately.

“Like?” Baekhyun’s eyes narrowed.

“Double penetration.”

Baekhyun thought about it for a moment. He wasn’t sure if he could take it. But he was in a foul mood, so anything would do.

“Can try.”

”Are you on birth control?”

“Yes.”

“Figured. What i’m about to do next can hurt in the beginning, but if it hurts you too much, tell me. Okay?” 

Hades was known to be fearless. A little bit of pain would not hurt him. 

“Do it.” 

Chanyeol chuckled. He then grabbed Baekhyun’s slim thigh and pulled his legs wider to fit his body between. Baekhyun’s head elevated slightly, he wanted to know how Chanyeol was planning to do double penetration when there was no second person or a toy? Chanyeol was fisting his long cock, Baekhyun’s ravenous eyes raked along the glorious length, his mouth salivated at the sight of cock and he blamed it on his heat.

Baekhyun was not paying attention, zoned out, the mafioso was only focused on the man's elongated fingers; how they were so long and how those tattooed digits were stroking the cleft of his mounds. If he had focused, he would have known what Chanyeol had meant by _ 'double penetration'. _ Baekhyun’s whole body became fully tense. Every cell in his body had stopped functioning, his eyes were blown as he watched in slight horror.

Baekhyun’s cock was a good proportion, it would fit perfectly in Chanyeol’s palm and appropriately thought of as a real alpha cock. The only thing that eradicated that thought was the shining slick pooling onto the sheets. The casino owner found Baekhyun’s erect shaft and grabbed it from the base, he was careful in twisting it at a ninety degree angle downward. The skin was delicate and the mafioso never knew it was possible. 

Fear gradually escalated into Baekhyun’s nerve, his breathing became labored, scared for a split second that he had made a regrettable choice.He grabbed onto the man's wrist, Chanyeol paused immediately.

Their gaze met.

"Scared?" Chanyeol broke into an assuring smile. "Want to stop?"

Baekhyun was, but he didn't want to seem like a coward. He had already made his bold statement, he could not back down; his pride refused. "No. Go on. But...” Swallowing dry, Baekhyun’s eyes transitioned back to those voided shades. "Don't mangle my dick. Otherwise you know what I will do." Baekhyun never expected Chanyeol to lower his neck and drop a small peck on his lips. It was out of place in their relationship and it made him feel strange. 

"Trust me, it will be good." Chanyeol assured.

Did Baekhyun trust Chanyeol? No, but perhaps in that, he shall try to put some faith in the alpha for once. He trusted Chanyeol to not do something foolish to risk his life since he had requested for his support. 

So spreading his legs a little wider, Baekhyun tried his best to make himself relax his body, his eyes screwed hard and said. "Go on." Chanyeol cooed at Baekhyun. "Good baby. Don't be so nervous." The taller's grip was firm, but not too tight. He didn't want Hades to tense again or it would hurt. Pushing the balls away gently with his back hand, Chanyeol angled Baekhyun’s cock near the leaking entrance.

Baekhyun’s chest heaved up and down, slowly; bit by bit. The press of his own cockhead was foreign, how utterly strange and arousing to know that he was convinced to do something as wild as penetrating himself. The mafioso braced himself hard, it was entering, his stomach contracted and his legs became stiff.

"Relax pretty baby. Trust me."

The alpha's voice rang in Baekhyun’s ears, calming the turmoil in his blood. Walls clenching pathetically on his own cock, Baekhyun felt a burning humiliation that he could not fathom. How sinful that act had been, he knew he was a criminal, a mastermind of a crime family to be precise. However, there he was, enjoying the sting of his appendage entering his body, breaching parts of himself that he never knew, unless he was fucking a hole that didn't belong to him.

"Good, see? You're doing so well." Chanyeol complimented softly in Hades' ears.

Dust of pink overshadowed the omega's face, it was a good thing the dark had overshadowed his features. Chanyeol released his girth and that was when Baekhyun brought his head up to catch a glimpse of what the casino owner was doing.

All he saw was Chanyeol fisting his cock, the tip was glistening in pre-cum and his fluid from their previous rounds. Baekhyun swallowed. His insides trembled in trepidation and anticipation all at the same time. He watched the alpha's cock nudge beneath his own shaft and it all made sense to him. 

Baekhyun jolted. He could no longer hide his fear. His moan was pitchy and mixed with his inaudible cries, he grasped onto the bed sheet and held his thudding heart in his throat. He was being torn in half, his ass was going to split.

Chanyeol’s voice was near Baekhyun’s ears again, his hushing was like a guardian lulling their child to sleep; soothing and encouraging. Hades did his best to relax once more, his shoulders deflated and he moved his hand to grip on the alpha's shoulder, the tip of his nails carved into the marble skin.

Another inch of the alpha's cock. It rubbed against his own, making a great disturbance, stretching the rings further until they were flushed and quivering. Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun’s trembling lips softly. "Almost there." Snapping the pelvis forward, their body pressed tight and Baekhyun cried out as he subconsciously dug his nails too far down the casino owner's skin. Baekhyun could hear the taller grunt, but he was too far gone in his head.

They were very still for a moment. Chanyeol did not move. When Baekhyun’s cries had silenced, he tightened his embrace around the alpha's neck, signaling for him to resume. Chanyeol slowly dragged his cock back, it definitely felt two times tighter and much more warm compared to double penetrating with a toy. The mafioso was managing, he had thighs trembling every time he drove his girth in. However, he was accepting it well. He picked up the pace, shallow, languid thrust became stronger punches. Baekhyun threw his head back and moaned. It sounded so beautiful in the casino owner’s ears. He wanted to hear more, he wanted to taste more of that fierce omega who meticulously hid behind a facade. 

Chanyeol grabbed onto the small plump ass and elevated Baekhyun’s legs higher over his shoulder. The change in position made Baekhyun scream in a pitchy voice, he was grasping onto Chanyeol’s tattooed wrist, clawing. Pumping in and out was not just the alpha’s fat cock, but also his own, grazing back and forth, driving him over the edge and reducing him to a pathetic mess. 

Baekhyun’s ass got slapped. The burning sensation on his globe was added by another rough hand. It felt so good. He hated how good Chanyeol was at sex. The mafioso made a mistake of catching a glimpse of the alpha and he immediately regretted it. 

Sweat was trickling down Chanyeol’s face, like crystal beads glistening quietly in a dark cave, the city light casted from the glass window on their right only made the man more devastatingly handsome. He watched those heart shaped lips part, he parted his own subconsciously and moaned softly. 

In that moment, those lips captured him in a tight lock. Tongues were involved and it was more of a waltz than a fight. Baekhyun was less experienced in kissing and it showed. Chanyeol took the full lead and rolled his tongue within his cavern, tasting and stripping down every corner of him. The alpha’s balls were slapping against his ass. Baekhyun was close. He loved how Chanyeol’s ball sacks would slap each time he pumped into his pussy and made him curl his toes from all the pleasure. 

Chanyeol fastened his speed, his breathing became harsh and it fanned against Baekhyun’s mouth. Long fingers were pinching onto the mafioso’s ass as his hips stuttered violently, pushing two cocks into the tight hole and bringing them both over the edge. 

Baekhyun’s scream was drowned by their sloppy kiss. His womb felt like it was ready to explode. He could not believe that he just came in himself while an alpha had his cock stuffed in his body and shot his load at the same time and in the same pussy. His whole body quivered, saliva dribbled down his chin and his eyes rolled back from the ecstasy. 

He had no idea how long he blacked out for. All he remembered was that when he woke up, he was cleaned and spooned between two arms that were buffy and warm. He never signed up for it and he had no idea why Chanyeol was acting so gentle. His nose was close to the casino owner’s neck, he smelt really nice, like pine wood. 

“Awake, baby?” The ginger-red haired pulled his head back to stare at the cobalt blue haired. Baekhyun lightly pushed against the alpha to create some distance, but the alpha held on tighter.

“What are you doing?” Baekhyun’s brow was knitted tight. 

“Hugging you. Isn’t it obvious?” 

“I know that. But why?” Baekhyun tried again. 

Chanyeol flipped their position and pushed Baekhyun flat back on the mattress while he hovered above, both his elbows nested on both sides of Baekhyun’s face. 

“I don’t want you to run away from me again.” 

“You’re insane. I don’t understand how you’re afraid of Caesar killing you, but you’re not worried that I might just do the same.” Baekhyun raised his brow.

The alpha’s eyes formed crescents, his teeth was pearly white as his lips tugged. “You want to hear something very insane?” 

“What?” Baekhyun called impatiently. 

“Everything that you do, I find it so adorable. Even when you're mad or threatening to blow my head off. If you’re so adamant on blowing me baby, you can start with my cock.” 

“You’re full of cockiness. Do you do this to all your partners?” 

“Not really. I don’t like to sleep around as much as you think I do.” Chanyeol confessed. 

Baekhyun found that very hard to believe. “Is that so?” 

“You’re too pretty, have you not seen yourself? You’re a vixen under a human skin.” Calloused fingers raked along the omega’s skin, it wasn't flawless since Baekhyun was involved in many near death violences. However, Chanyeol thought of those faint scars as beautiful medals.

“What?  _ Fallen for me now _ ?” Baekhyun smirked. 

“You have no idea, baby.” Chanyeol continued. “Say, I never knew your name. Everyone calls you Mr Byun or as others say, Hades. So what’s your real name?” 

Baekhyun contemplates before answering. “Baekhyun.” 

“Ah. You’re Korean aren’t you?” 

Baekhyun did not answer that question. He did not want it to become personal.

The moment Chanyeol knew Baekhyun was Korean, he changed English to fluent Korean.  **_“Are you fluent in Korean Baekhyun-ah?”_ **

**_“Yes.”_ ** Baekhyun answered in his mother tongue. 

**_“I’m very impressed by you, Baekhyun. Everyone knows that your father, Mr Byun, led a powerful crime family, but it was you who tied the final knot. If it weren’t for Hades, your family would not have been this well reputed.”_ **

It was Baekhyun’s first time being complimented as Hades. He never thought he would hear someone say it to him directly. It felt nice to be acknowledged and so very dangerous to know that it came from no one other than his fuck buddy.

**_“Thank you.”_ **

Chanyeol dropped a kiss on Baekhyun’s cheek, they were a little flushed from their sex. **_“I’m being serious. It’s rare to find a Korean mafia group as big as yours in the United States.”_**

Sighing, Baekhyun knew what Chanyeol was referring to. Most Koreans were not fond of mafias. They formed gangs and they mainly stayed in their home country. There were not a lot in the United States and his men were mainly mixed races of Americans. 

**_“Were you born here?”_** Chanyeol asked. 

**_“No. I migrated here when I was 12. My father brought me to the United States and took me under his wing. He didn’t want me to understand business or anything related to the family.”_** Baekhyun replied with his eyes casted down. 

**_“Ah, you’re like me. I also migrated here. I came around the same age. But I'm much older than you.”_** The casino owner chuckled. **_“When I came here, everything was much more different.”_**

 ** _“You’re only older than me by 8. You make it sound like you’re 50.”_** Baekhyun chuckled.

**_“So you’re 22?”_ **

**_“hm.”_ **

**_“Am I the only outsider that knows this much about you?”_** Chanyeol teased. 

**_“Don’t make it sound like you’re special. Even if everyone knows my details, they cannot conquer me. If you want to be a smart ass and stab me in the back then I’ll put a bullet between your eyes.”_** Baekhyun threatened calmly.

 ** _“Hush my, baby. I have no interest in harming you. What good will that do for me? Chased by Caesar and killed by you?”_** Chanyeol laughed heartily at Hades' remark. 

**“My turn,”** Baekhyun retorted,  **“How did you know I was Hades?”**

**_“It was easy,"_ ** Chanyeol shrugged.  **_"Your brother came to my casino once or twice and it was in one of the VIP rooms. He isn’t the best at keeping secrets when he is drunk, you know. My girls told me that he said a lot when he was drunk.”_ **

**_“Fuckin' idiot.”_ ** Baekhyun cursed. Baekhom was a chatterbox when he was drunk so he could never trust him with grave information.

**_“Don't worry. I hear a lot of stories. My mouth is sealed over them. I won't leak out information unless I have to.”_ ** Chanyeol promised with a sly grin.

**_“You sound dangerous. I should avoid your casino from now on.”_ **

**_“Are you saying no to this cock?”_ ** Chanyeol moved. 

Baekhyun was still sensitive. He grabbed onto the older man's shoulder to stop him.

Chanyeol cupped the mafioso's face and pecked his lips. Surprisingly, Baekhyun did not react or become fazed.

**_“Sleep a little, Baekhyun. I won’t do anything bad to you.”_** Chanyeol whispered softly. 

Baekhyun was tired anyways. It was the ungodly hours, and his ass and back were sore. He knew that Chanyeol would not let him go and he was drained to fight. He took the risk of closing his eyes and falling into a half conscious state. Chanyeol saw the crease between the omega’s brows and pressed a kiss on his forehead to smooth them down. 

**_“Have a good dream.”_ ** The deep voice encouraged. 

What Chanyeol didn’t know was that Baekhyun never had a dream, concerned that someone may kill him while he was vulnerable. 

  
  


…………

  
  
  


“Sir, I have found out from our internal lines that other mobsters are also aware that Caesar has been making a bold appearance at King Lion casino. There is a lot of disturbance caused and a lot of them are keeping a close eye.” 

Hades was on the couch, arms crossed over his chest, he was counting the chances and matching Chanyeol’s speech with Caesar's frequent appearances.

“Another thing is, we have found a rat within our group. He was the one to leak the whereabouts of our factory to the police and even asked them for protection.” 

Baekhyun set his cold Jack Daniel down on the coffee table. “Bring him.” 

Louis sent Michael a glance and moved his chin. 

Michael retreated. 

A short moment later, Xiao came through the doors with four other mobsters holding him to the ground. They pinned the Chinese man to the table and had his mop of blonde head down, his arm was widely spread out and he was growling as he resisted. 

Hades uncrossed his leg and gracefully rose from the couch. Xiao was one of his blood bonded brothers, it was a surprise and a horrifying shock to find the man turning against them. 

“Explain.” 

Xiao struggled one last time before spitting. “I had to do what I had to do!” 

“No.” Hades cut him off. “Who bribed you?” 

The man gritted his teeth. 

The cobalt haired mafioso arched his chin to the corner, his kohl lined eyes slanted as he sent one of his men a silent order through his mere glance. 

Vitos came forth with a hammer in his hand. The statement was straight forward. Answer Hades or be tormented. Hades does not even plan to kill him, he would take his time, slowly by slowly, surely. He would make everyone understand the consequences of betrayal. 

The first hammer rammed against Xiao’s knuckle and broke his bones in an instant. His shrill echoed throughout the living room and resonated through all seven walls. 

Hades cocked his head, his ravenous eyes casted down to the traitor wailing on his table. “Who is it?” He asked again. 

Xiao knew there was no point in hiding. He was going to be dead by the hands of Caesar, if not Hades. 

“It was Vivas! They made me do it! They bribed me in exchange that I tell them the location of the factory! Their boss Caesar was the one who leaked the information to the police.”

The mafioso felt his blood bubble. “Are you saying that Vivas are now sabotaging other mobsters by revealing information in exchange that the upper police force keep their hands off their business?” 

Xiao nodded his head profusely, his breathing was hard as he tried not to concentrate on his mangled fingers. 

Hades weighed his options. For the Vivas family to go against not just them, but many, something was certainly off. The mafioso knew that the Vivas had the police force bribed, but for them to sink down to this level of despicable was something that Hades had not expected. 

Chanyeol’s statement was sounding more legitimate. 

“You always had a pretty face, Xiao. But sadly, there was no use of it.” 

The cobalt haired man grabbed the hammer from his consigliere. 

“Don’t worry. I won’t let you die. I will let them slowly taste you bit by bits, until you’re left with nothing but bones.” 

“HADES WAIT!”

Their underboss threw the hammer high in the air. 

The screeching of a man tore through the mansion and their blood brother oath was all that they could remember.

_ ‘Never betray your brothers; never break the blood oath.’  _

_ ………… _

One man entered the study room. Baekhom had his polished shoes above his table, he took a drag of his cigar as his men whispered something into his boss’ ears. Baekhom straightened his gaze and said. “Keep an eye on Baekhyun. I want you to report where he has been and what he has been doing.” 

“Yes boss.” The man bowed his head. 

Baekhom always knew something was off about Baekhyun. 

…………

  
  
  


Hades wanted to see for himself, this man who proclaimed to be Caesar. He had made arrangements to meet Chanyeol from the back, he did not want his presence to be known if he was observing. He came in his personal Audi without the chauffeur, only Vitos accompanied him. 

Baekhyun came to the office door. One security guard opened the door and the mafioso went in while Vitos stayed behind to keep guard. Chanyeol was sitting improperly in his armchair, left leg hooked over arm rest; tapping to the silent beat, his head was tilted high; showing off his ginger-red shaded hair styled in untamed curls. He had one hand over his lap and his other dangled over the edge as his long fingers played with the book; rotating it absently in circles. He was wearing a striped red shirt with white striped sleeves underneath, a wear that was very casual. Yet it did something to Baekhyun. 

The casino owner cocked his head back once he realized that his special guest had arrived, his eyes lit up and his dimples deepened. He straightened his posture and made his way to the mafioso standing by the door.  _ “ _ **_Baby, welcome.”_ **

Baekhyun made his way forward, to which Chanyeol followed behind and they both stood in front of the one way glass window. _“_ ** _You said only we can see out but they can't see in right?”_** Chanyeol hummed a yes in response. Baekhyun scanned the casino, roulettes, gamblers, escorts and… 

The first person that Baekhyun noticed was Cosa. He was the most recognizable face, the street boss of Vivas. Cosa was the real deal. 

**_“Do you see that old man beside Cosa? That is him. Viva's Caesar.”_** Chanyeol pointed. 

Baekhyun inspected the man, he looked like an Italian man in his mid 60’s. He was wearing a black vest on the inside, his long trench coat overhanged his slump shoulder as he took a puff from his cigar. The gold watch shined under the chandelier light. There was no way that Hades would approach the older man to inspect if the Viva's inscription was there or not. Seeing Cosa was half of Chanyeol's statement proven to be true. 

A hand came to the mafioso's waist. Baekhyun stayed frozen. A rough hand traveled along the curve, warm lips were planted along his neck. Baekhyun’s eyes were trained on the Viva's mafia boss, the older man was talking to someone while Baekhyun was being touched all over by the casino owner behind the glass. He could feel Chanyeol palm his ass and he did nothing but allow that man to feel him as he wished. 

**_“You're responding well to my touches now.”_** That husky voice was only a millimeter away from the mafioso's ear. Hades' eyes fluttered down for a moment, when they opened again; they were glazed with lust. 

It was a thrill. Being felt like a whore as he observed over his enemy who was unaware. 

**_“How does it sound Baekhyun? Getting fucked in front of your greatest enemy. Your pussy getting pounded raw by this cock and you coming hard on my carpet while you struggle to keep your eyes on Caesar?”_ **

Baekhyun’s bottom pushed against the hard crotch taunting him.  **_“Is this room soundproof?”_ **

Chanyeol unzipped his trousers and grabbed a firm hold of Baekhyun’s luscious hip.  **_“Of course baby.”_ **

Cosa came to Caesar's side and they were talking about something. Baekhyun wouldn't know, he couldn't hear anything except for harsh breaths against his nape and balls smacked hard against his sticky hole. 

The cock drove in and out. The pace was rapid at the start, until it dwindled down to a languid thrust and heavy ball push. Hades' palm pressed against the window. He could see people walk right in front of him, not knowing that Byun's underboss was getting fucked by their owner.

Chanyeol smacked omega's ass and yanked it further for his cock to penetrate. Baekhyun had tried his best to suppress any lewd moans that may slip out of those plump lips. Chanyeol knew that all Baekhyun cared about was Caesar. His cock was second. 

The casino owner planned to change that. He wanted to drill into Baekhyun that he would always be first. 

**_“Fuck!”_** Baekhuyn screwed his eyes and chewed on his bottom lip, his warm breath fogged up the glass. He felt his cheek knock against the cold surface. Every push of Chanyeol’s strong pelvis was sending him to the edge of spotting white stars before his eyes. Baekhyun was struggling to keep his focus on Caesar, not when his vision was moving up and down, body feeling too good that his mind could only register how fat Chanyeol’s cock was when he clenched onto the flesh. 

Caesar stood from the table, he picked his black fedora hat and placed it over his head. Hades watched his enemy make his way in front of the glass window. He held his breath and his stomach, wrapping his wet walls around the alpha cock as Caesar stared at the mirror on his end. The old Italian boss was fixing his hat on his greased hair. Caesar was only an inch away from the mirror; an inch away from Hades who _ lived to kill him. _ Chanyeol smacks his balls against the mafioso, making Baekhyun thud his hand against the glass and grit his teeth so that the lewd sound would not emit. 

Caesar knitted his brow, Cosa came at the exact time and asked. “Boss, what is the matter?” The man stared longingly at the mirror. “Nothing. I thought I heard something.” 

They walked towards the exit. That was when Baekhyun shot his semen all over the clean glass while the alpha behind pissed himself into his pussy, drenching it wet and dirty with his potent seeds and urine.

**_“You feel that Hades?”_ ** Chanyeol pressed his heavy palm against Baekhyun’s tummy, the fluid inside his womb was filled to the brim and the ball knot was blocking any drips from leaking. It hurt Baekhyun but equally made him want to beg for more at the same time.

**_“You’re such a good toilet dump. You took everything so well. You’re going to be so beautiful knocked up like this every day.”_ **

The sensation was phenomenal, Baekhyun would never have imagined how much he loved being a toilet dump. His pride was abandoned, his inner wolf wanted to be wrecked more. 

Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun’s neck and whispered compliments in his ears. The mafioso was blissed out, fucked happy.

He almost didn’t notice the cop that trailed right after the Italian mobster once he had left. 

……

Chanyeol had arranged for his staff to clean the mess. Since Baekhyun’s designer suit was ruined from cum stains, Chanyeol offered his own shirt for the time being. 

**_“We should have used a condom.”_** Baekhyun tucked the shirt into his cum stained tracker. He would have to ask Vitos to get him new pants. **_“It feels better without it. Also, don't worry. I’ll get you something new.”_** Chanyeol offered, but Baekhyun had no interest in owing. “I can afford one myself.” He cut in English.

The casino owner stood from his arm chair and made his way towards the mafioso, his devilish grin and dimples were attractive and the said man knew it himself. **_“I know. But what I meant was, I want to put you in clothes that you have never worn before,”_** Veiny hands travelled down the mafioso’s side, “something like diamonds on your beautiful thigh hm?” 

Baekhyun felt a shiver run down his spine. He stayed composed. “Alright.”

Chanyeol kissed his lips.  **_“You’re listening to me now?”_ **

**_“Only for your cock. Now the second thing, you know what I want to ask.”_ ** Baekhyun pointed with his chin, behind the glass was the same cop, except that time, he was waiting to meet the casino owner. 

Chanyeol hummed. _“_ ** _I was going to go. Stay in the room adjacent if you want to listen to the conversation.”_** The casino owner walked towards the door. Soon, Baekhyun watched Chanyeol greet the cop with a professional smile, they were saying something, before Chanyeol directed the tanned man to make his way through the back. Baekhyun stepped behind the door adjacent to the other room and stayed behind.

He kept his ears pressed against the door frame to listen. 

“Mr Park. I am from LAPD. My name is Kai. We are currently conducting an investigation over a body that we have found. We ask for your cooperation.” 

Baekhyun could faintly hear the alpha’s husky chuckle. 

“Go ahead.” 

“We have recently discovered a disfigured body 150km away from here. We found a match box that has a logo of this casino and we suspect that John Doe may be a client of yours.” 

“I have many clients. I’m sure the LAPD knows that I am nothing but a businessman. I have no interest in getting myself in trouble.” 

“Mr Park, LAPD kindly asks for your cooperation. If you know anything, please contact me.” 

Chanyeol did not respond. 

“Mr. Park, if you refuse this cooperation while the LAPD asks you kindly, we have enough evidence to cease your casino and throw you behind bars for life.” 

There was no sound for a while. 

Baekhyun flinched when the door in front of his face opened. Chanyeol was standing there. The mafioso drew his eyes to the side, the LAPD officer was gone. 

**_“What was that?”_ **

Sighing through his nose, Chanyeol combed his hand through his fringe, pushing it back.  **_“Caesar is pressuring me. That LAPD showed me a few photos of a disfigured man and asked me if I knew anything. I don't. They won't believe me and they won't let me off the hook so fast.”_ **

**_“You think Caesar did it?”_ ** Baekhyun asked.

**_“It has to be. Who else would sabotage me like this?”_ **

Baekhyun casted his gaze down in deep thought. 

**_“Let's talk about this later at night baby. Come, let’s get shopping first.”_ **

……

Baekhyun sent Vitos back. He wanted to be alone with Chanyeol in regards to the new matter. They were inside Chanyeol’s Mercedes-Benz. He was driving rather fast with his Gucci sunshades and his one hand over wheel. Baekhyun was having second thoughts, he may be able to understand why Caesar’s daughter was interested in Chanyeol. But he had his suspicions hanging. He was certain that the Viva family was adamant on their bloodline. It was a common practice for most crime families. While his family did not follow such protocols, Baekhyun had trouble believing that Caesar would allow his daughter to marry a Korean fathered man and not a Italian father. 

The parking lot was full inside the shopping center, Chanyeol drove to the top section of the upper floor and parked at one vacant spot. The engines automatically switched off.

The casino owner carded his tattooed fingers through his ginger-red hair. He lowered his chin so that he could stare at the rear mirror behind his shade and smirked.  **_“Are you falling for me?”_ **

Hades unbuckled his belt and rolled his eyes.  **_“Don’t be so full of yourself.”_ **

They both stepped out of the Mercedes at the same time. Chanyeol quickly strided towards the mafioso's side and hooked his arm around Baekhyun’s waist. He had stopped trying to peel Chanyeol off. He knew that the older alpha would not listen. 

The first store that they entered was  _ Honey Birdette _ , a luxurious lingerie store. 

Baekhyun paused in front of the store and raised his brow at the taller.  **_“Why are we here?”_ **

Chanyeol crooked a grin.  **_“Have you seen your proportions? You will look so beautiful in these.”_ **

Baekhyun gave it some thought. His decision was made once he took a step into the shop and Chanyeol chuckled behind. 

The shop layout was compact, there was a range of collections: sleek, black, leather, and expensive. Chanyeol brought Baekhyun to the back room for the VIPs. They sat there on the couch while the staff brought out racks of lingerie sets and rolled out a full glass unit of toys. They left their two customers alone as they requested. 

Hades rose from his seat and walked towards the glittering body chains and butt plugs. There were cock rings made out of pure silver and diamond dick piercings, which also caught his attention. **_“So, this is what you meant by diamond?”_**

Chanyeol was behind him, he picked the diamond plug first, it was a black base with a white diamond on the grip. There was definitely something in the way Chanyeol’s thick fingers gathered it that made his hand look far more attractive.  **_“You agreed to this before. Don’t you like it?”_ **

Baekhyun had to admit that they were far more exquisite than he had initially thought. **_“I do. They look beautiful.”_** He confessed.

Chanyeol placed the plug down and ran his digits meticulously along the body chain made intricately with 250 diamonds that only covered the nipples in fishnet patterns. **_“If you wear this for me tonight, I will tell you more about Caesar.”_**

 ** _“Are you seriously negotiating a deal with me, Mr Park?”_** Baekhyun asked.

“I don't want to make it an order,” Chanyeol turned over and lined the chain against Hades' chest, **_“consider it a trade. You look devine and I get to taste it.”_**

Baekhyun had a thought that Chanyeol was very eloquent in talking, he knew how to romanticize everything while trying to convince him to surrender to lust and offer him full support over his casino. 

Park chanyeol was a flirt for sure. Baekhyun only wanted to play along to see how far that man planned to take a turn through their game. 

Who was going to take the throne in the end? 

Hades lifted his chin artfully. “ **_Alright. I want everything._ ** **Buy it all for me.”**

The change of demeanor from Hades had the casino owner chuckling. He called for the staff without tearing his gaze away from the beautiful omega. He slipped his black Amex card between the check book. Chanyeol didn't have to look at the price figure, which was rather hot. 

Baekhyun was being spoilt. 

That was something that he had never experienced before. 

….. 

Chanyeol brought Baekhyun around the stores. He bought him a trailer worth of designer clothes and suits, he even bought him a frilly-see through robe that was worth the cost of a small sized house. Half way through, Baekhyun felt hungry, and Chanyeol somehow sensed it. He bought the mafioso a strawberry ice cream to fill his stomach for the time being. 

**_“How did you know that I like strawberries?”_** Baekhyun asked in disbelief. 

**_“I made a guess.”_** Chanyeol answered nonchalantly. 

Chanyeol ordered a chocolate one for himself and dug his small spoon in. It was definitely unusual to spot a mafioso and a casino owner eating ice cream from a small cup with puppy paws design. Chanyeol watched how Baekhyun spotted his ice cream melting from the edge, so he went in to lick it off. The alpha thought it was going to be a sultry sight, but it was rather innocent. 

The ringed finger touched the corner of Baekhyun’s rosy lips. Baekhyun was startled, he turned to stare at the casino owner who just casually licked the collected cream off his thumb. 

Just for a split second, Baekhyun felt like his heart had forgotten to beat, his neck felt warm. He averted his head fast and resumed to eat his ice cream without a break of his expression. 

Chanyeol had a warm smile that no one had ever seen. It was a shame that Baekhyun did not catch it, the sincere tug and a lingering glance. 

…..

Chanyeol later bought them both coffee since it was going to be a long night. Baekhyun somehow felt like he could get used to someone spoiling him instead of him being prideful. His iced Americano was surprisingly good too. He finished it so fast that he had it in the trash before climbing into the Mercedes. Chanyeol had to drive, so he could not drink much. His iced Americano was sitting in his cup holding and melting as they hit the highway. 

The casino owner glanced down quickly and grabbed his plastic cup, he handed it to the cobalt haired mafia. “Finish it for me?” He asked while his eyes remained on the road. 

Baekhyun took the coffee and stared at it. He was craving for more anyways. “Why not share?”

**_“I'm driving.”_ ** Chanyeol chuckled airy. He placed two hands on the wheel and took a swift left turn to the next lane. The sound of tyres screeching against the road, sports car engines roaring louder than the plain cars on the highway; there was no way to compete with a Mercedes. 

**_“I'll feed you then.”_** The mafioso suggested. 

Chanyeol thought he had misheard. However, the straw came to his lips once he had stopped in front of a red light. The alpha took an awkward, quick sip. The thumb came to the corner of his lips to wipe off a spot. It was an exact mimic of what he had done to Baekhyun. The gesture made them even, or equally warm by their necks. 

Chanyeol did not make any remark at Baekhyun for wiping his mouth. Not even when they had arrived inside Chanyeol's luxurious condo. Their shoes clanked against the wooden tiles, until the alpha whisked the omega into his arms and pinned him against the wall. 

Two lips crashed against each other. 

Baekhyun was the bold one who yanked the casino owner's shirt off that ripped body. Buttons shot across the floor and he cupped the man's thick neck, deepening their mouth lock and tasting the grains of paradise again. 

Mouth cracked wide, Chanyeol laughed against the mafioso’s lips, before he was shut up by the same pair of plump tiers pressing firmer against him. 

They broke so hard, they were panting, eyes staring intensely at one another in their staring contest. 

Baekhyun released him. Chanyeol soon realized that his gun was stolen from his back holster belt once he saw it being waved in front of his face. 

Smirking, Baekhyun threw the gun on the glass coffee table and then started to undo his collar. Chanyeol stood there shirtless, eyes dark, he watched the omega strip off the clothes that he had bought for him. 

_ One _ after the  _ other.  _

Baekhyun stood there gracefully in Chanyeol’s living room. He was the epitome of beauty and perfection. His curves were accentuated in all the right corners. Whereas his shoulders were broad, toned to show the years of hardship and battles that he had gone through as the fearless mafia leader  _ Hades _ . 

The shopping bags rustled, the first thing that Baekhyun took out from the bag was the body chain. He gave the man a show, not even making it to the bedroom. The diamond glistened so blindly under the light. Baekhyun pushed his left thigh forward, he clasped the chain around his flesh, fingertips tracing the cross patterns fondly, fully aware that his audience was frustrated. 

The next was the torso. He picked the body chain, it was made out of silver and small diamonds weaved meticulously. Baekhyun stared at Chanyeol as he hooked it behind his back, the diamond patch covering his nipples, acting as a bra for his breast. By the time Baekhyun got to his black see through, laced robe, Chanyeol had moved to the couch and sat down with his leg spread wide, his arms leaning behind the headrest.

Baekhyun was beautiful. Cladded in glittering, expensive diamonds, they came together damn well. 

The mafioso picked Chanyeol’s gun from the coffee table. He remembered there was a diamond plug and took that out of its box. Baekhyun has put toys inside his ass before, so a plug was not unusual. Except the one that Chanyeol had ordered was extra large. He turned around and parted his legs, the chain made a soft jiggle and a gleam of sparkles. Baekhyun inserted the diamond plug carefully inside his hole, until the black silicon disappeared and the fat diamond rock sat pretty between the cleft of his cheeks. 

**“** Ethereal **.”** Chanyeol remarked. 

The casino owner gestured for the mafioso to come forward. 

Hades made his way forward, his hips swayed sensually before he came to a full halt in front of Chanyeol.

Chanyeol was completely mesmerised. His eyes were tracing Baekhyun’s proportions and the little details that made him such a breathtaking beauty. 

The show did not end there. Baekhyun raised his right thigh over Chanyeol's knee. 

The sound of the magazine clicking out of Chanyeol’s gun had changed everything. Chanyeol saw Baekhyun silently count the bullets with his eyes, there were a total of seven. Baekhyun popped out six and deliberately dropped them over Chanyeol’s lap like sky fallen bombs. Confusion laced over the casino owner. However, he was more amused. 

The magazine shoved back in. Baekhyun made Chanyeol watch him slowly move the gun between his legs, he loved the way Chanyeol was looking at his pussy, the alpha bobbed his adam apple hard. It definitely felt uncomfortable. It felt way too tight with the diamond plug. Baekhyun stretched his rings with his finger and tried his utmost best in inserting the gunhead into his pussy. 

The tall man parted his lips dryly. He was aware that if Baekhyun was not careful, the trigger could go off and someone would be dead. 

Baekhyun was playing with something far worse than fire and Chanyeol had never been more aroused in his life. 

“Good. That's right baby. You're almost there.” The alpha encouraged. 

Baekhyun moaned inaudibly. Another inch of Chanyeol’s gun sank into his warmth. The burn around his pink rings, coiling from reluctance, had only promoted Baekhyun to push a little more. Until the gun snuggled right against his plug, making his pelvis bulge out an outline. 

**_“Chanyeol,”_** Baekhyun started in a breathless voice, his kohl lined eyes were hooded, **_“look, look at how wet I am.”_** His knees were quivering as he struggled to move his legs a little to show the fluid dripping down his jeweled thighs. Chanyeol's rug was going to be soiled. Baekhyun felt like such a whore in their thrilling game. 

**_“I can see.”_ ** Chanyeol's rough digits grazed over Baekhyun's thigh skin.

He trembled. 

But the show must go on. 

The omega started to move the plug instead of the gun. Baekhyun gripped onto the diamond and did very shallow thrusts to start it off. It felt like his pussy was going to tear in half. It felt so good to have something foriegn inside him, something that he knew he shouldn't have put in, something that didn't belong to him, but to the man in front. 

The pace increased. Baekhyun had never made such a lewd performance and it was making him rock hard and wet just by the thought. The plug crooked at an angle that made the gunhead push against a sensitive bundle. Baekhyun pumped the gun in and out of his pink cunt a few times and parted his mouth to let out that filthy sound. 

Fluids were trickling down the mafioso's thighs. God, how beautiful he was. How ravishing he was. How Chanyeol wanted to lap his tongue against the jewelry and make Baekhyun his. 

**_“Gorgeous. So fucking gorgeous.”_** Chanyeol groaned.

Baekhyun was riding on the plug and gun. He was coming near to his high, his pussy was milking the silicone and metal, ready to fall deeper down to hell. 

The trigger was getting dangerously close to the flesh, the wire pulled down. 

**_“Chanyeol, look at my little cunt.”_** Baekhyun gritted between his soft grunts, he was demanding for the alpha to watch him do something that he had known his whole life— Flirting with death. 

One bullet and six empty shells. 

Chanyeol swallowed. His brows drove in deep and his fist coiled until his knuckle was white. It was getting bad. So damn bad. 

Slowly and slowly. 

Baekhyun arched his neck and moaned loudly as he wet himself hard.

The gun fired. 

**_CLICK._ **

Everything fell absolutely silent. 

No one made a move. 

The casino owner had his heart in his throat. 

Baekhyun broke out first. His pink tongue dragged sensually across his cherry lips. 

Nothing happened. 

It was an empty shot. 

Slipping the diamond plug out, Baekhyun chewed his bottom lips as he withdrew the toy out first so that it would hurt less when he took the gun out. It was disgusting. His omega slick was thickly coated over Chanyeol’s gun. The liquid must have jammed up the web inside and make the pull futile. 

Chanyeol was so stunned that he started to chuckle in broken parts. He could not believe that Baekhyun had just done that. But he proved yet again and again that he was not someone who could be fucked around easily. 

Baekhyun was Hades. 

Hades was the God of Dead.

And the God of Dead was never afraid of a _ sweet little death.  _

**_“What did you think, Mr Park?”_ ** Baekhyun was half straddling the casino owner's lap. 

Chanyeol straightened his neck and cupped the omega's plump ass.  **_“I may have fallen in love.”_ **

Ba-dum. ****

The corner of Baekhyun’s lips twitched. He had underestimated Chanyeol. He never knew that hearing a confession that was most likely a joke would make his heart skip a beat. Not to mention Chanyeol’s fluent Korean, Baekhyun felt equally home sick and addicted to the way Chanyeol’s voice would deepen in their mother tongue. 

**_‘Don't be fooled.’_** Hades reminded himself. 

Baekhyun felt himself lifted in the air. The mafioso instinctively wrapped his legs around the alpha's waist. He was being taken to Chanyeol’s bedroom to finish the final act. 

….. 

Kai was a new recruit for the Los Angeles Police Department. He was fresh out of the police academy with high honors. When He first came to the headquarters, his primary jobs were the basics of handling burglars and domestic violence. He had only recently been promoted to his first big case. 

They had discovered a John Doe in the river of Kwan Lake. The body floated long enough to make the skin unrecognizable to match for DNA. The face was badly disfigured by acid and the hair was pulled out by the follicles. The forensic team struggled to match the body to a profile. Hence, the body was labeled as ‘John Doe 614.’

His partner was Kim Junmyeon. He was a senior that had more experience than him. His first advice to Kai was to find a lead through their belongings. The tanned man did just that and was lucky to find a match box sealed into a tint. There was a logo of a club name. Kai followed after that trail for a month. He waited outside in his car with Junmyeon. They monitored one of Los Angeles’ grandest casinos. They even did research on the CEO's profile. 

Park Chanyeol, owner of ‘King Lion’. He had purchased the casino one year ago. His profit margin was impressive. It had doubled more than the previous owner. However, in the last few months it has decreased significantly. 

Junmyeon advised Kai to keep a sharp look out. There must have been a fishy problem. Although he was told that casinos worked closely with stock shares, and those included mafias. 

After a full month of observing in the dark, Kai found a ground break once he had discovered that a familiar face was frequently entering the casino. 

Viva's big boss, _ Caesar.  _

Kai had photos of the Byun's underboss from previous records, but he did not have any for Caesar. His main guess came from the checklist of Italian mafia bosses. Gold watch, high maintenanced dressing, cigars and driving in a black Audi blocked by bullet proof windows. His guess was consolidated by Cosa’s appearance. The LAPD were familiar with Cosa's face and features. 

Kai's question was, who was John Doe? 

Who and why did they kill him?

Kai spoke to Park Chanyeol a week after that. The owner had no answers. Kai did not trust that man.

Staring at all the photos pinned on his cork board, Kai had his brows tight. His white sleeves were rolled to his elbow and his hair was becoming messy from his overthinking. 

The latest photo that caught the LAPD's eyes was a man in cobalt blue hair and a grey suit. 

The Byun's _ underboss.  _

Hades'  _ brother.  _

The blue haired man had a few more photos with Chanyeol. They appeared to be intimate. Were they perhaps lovers? 

He stared at the colored photographs; each one displaying the mafioso standing next to the casino owner at the mall. 

Maybe Kai should take a bet with the mafioso. 

…..

  
  


Languid push of balls against hole, Chanyeol had Baekhyun pinned beneath him, the mafioso’s wrist were above his head, his knees were pushed high against his chest as the alpha took his time in thrusting. 

**_“Violetta was a woman who came into my casino one day. She is a very lavish spender. She likes to bring her friends and play at one of the tables in the VIP lounge. I only met her a few times. She said she liked me at first sight and wanted us to marry.”_ **

Baekhyun tried not to moan. Chanyeol’s cock was situated against his prostate.  **_“She sounds spoilt. Is that what you wanted to say?”_ **

**_“Yes,”_ ** Chanyeol chuckled deeply, his body moved up and down lazily,  **_“she even tried to sleep with me. Definitely not my type.”_ **

**_“So what’s your type?”_** Baekhyun asked out of curiosity. 

The casino owner dipped down to nuzzle his nose against the mafioso’s flushed cheek. **_“You.”_** Chanyeol breathed out softly. **_“Someone like you.”_**

Baekhyun wanted to laugh. **_“Me? You hardly know me.”_**

**_“That's what you think.”_ **

The mafioso was about to ask before his phone rang. He craned his neck to the bedside table. Chanyeol released his wrist, so Baekhyun could reach his hand out to collect his phone. 

It was Vitos. 

Hades answered the call. He transitioned his tongue to English. “Vitos. What is it?” 

“Sir. We have found something about Caesar.”

The mafioso knew where this was going. Chanyeol was staring right at him. That damn bastard was still beating his cock like it was nothing. 

“Keep the files and show me later.” 

“Yes sir. Another thing is..” 

Baekhyun gritted his teeth and almost yelped when Chanyeol thrusted so hard that his head had nearly hit against the headboard. 

“Sir?” The voice transmitted from the other line. 

Baekhyun swallowed his rage. “What is it?” He slanted his kohl lined eyes that were slightly smeared from the previous cum spray. 

“Boss has been following us.” 

Baekhom following him? Why wasn't he surprised? 

The cobalt haired mafia took in a sharp breath. “Okay, I got it.” The line dropped shortly and he dropped his phone to the carpet. The omega wrapped his arms around the alpha's neck, beckoning for the man to finish. 

Chanyeol chuckled. He was becoming too comfortable in kissing Hades.  **_“Your little change of demeanor is so cute. One minute you want to kill me. The next, you want me to be inside you. Ah, what to do with you pretty Baby?”_ **

**_“You could start with more moving and less talking,”_ ** Baekhyun’s wall clenched tight,  **_“and finish your story with Caesar.”_ **

Chanyeol gradually slowed down, he was pushing his balls languidly again. 

**_“Okay, where was I?”_** Chanyeol was purposefully dragging it, “ah yes. _Violetta_.” The name was emphasised in Italian. 

Baekhyun felt irritated. 

**_“When Caesar found out about me, he wanted to get rid of me. But after some time, he turned the gun and forced me to be engaged with her instead. He couldn't say no to his daughter.”_ **

Chanyeol stared down at Baekhyun who was having trouble whenever he made the slightest move. 

“Don't trust me, Baekhyun?” ****

Baekhyun squeezed Chanyeol's shoulders. They were so broad and warm from perspiration. 

**_“That's okay baby. I will prove it to you tomorrow,”_ ** the alpha dipped down and pressed his canines against the milky neck, breath fanning, “for now, I'm going to engrave my cock into your tight little pussy.”

…… 

  
  
  


“Boss. Hades has been meeting Park Chanyeol, the casino owner of  _ King Lion. _ We have spotted Hades frequenting his place and the casino.” 

Baekhom twisted in his office chair, one cigar tucked between his nicotine fingers. “What else?” 

“We have heard that Caesar has been making appearances at the same casino.” 

The mafia boss flipped his cigar skillfully and then straightened his back. 

“Keep a close eye on that Park Chanyeol.” 

“Understood boss.” 

  
  


….

  
  
  
  


The first thing that Hades did once he returned to the mansion was find the files on his desk. He opened the envelope and skimmed through the thick documents. Michael had found more information than what he requested and as he had thought, Caesar was pulling more strings again. 

His phone notifications went off. Hades lowered the papers and picked his phone. He had received a message from Chanyeol to meet him soon, he was going to show him something good. 

…..

Baekhyun arrived at the casino alone. He had been meeting Chanyeol more than he had bargained for. This time he kept his attire casual. He came bare faced with long sleeves and a black fur coat. It was one of those seldom times when Baekhyun was not wearing a suit. He was to enter from the back door when someone dragged onto his wrist. 

The mafioso whipped back and found Chanyeol in his sunshades, his ginger-red curls glowing under the golden hour sunrays, dimples pretty against the shaded contrast. The casino owner pushed his sunglasses up, wearing it over his head like a headband and grinned smugly. “Hey baby.” He rolled the  _ ‘hey’ _ in English, the alpha had a magic to make it sound deep and hot. 

“Hello.” Baekhyun cocked his head and twisted his lips. He acted like he was not fazed.

Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun into his Mercedes. Baekhyun cocked his head to the driver, his eyes narrowed.  **_“Where are you taking me?”_ ** Baekhyun asked. 

The engine roared, all the lights were turned on and Chanyeol slipped his sunglasses back onto his nose bridge. **_“I’m going to show you Violetta.”_** Chanyeol answered.

Baekhyun furrowed his brows, but then decided to let it go. 

…..

They arrived at Marriott Hotel, a five star, but they were not there to stay. They came for the restaurant, at one of the privately booked rooms. The waiter guided the two guests inside and then closed the door. The two of them were a little under-dressed, but Chanyeol always made the most casual wears look like high end fashion styles.

_ “ _ **_Please tell me you’re not going to make me meet her?”_ ** Baekhyun raised his brow. 

**_“No, I plan to make you listen to the full conversation.”_** Chanyeol chuckled. He sat into his chair and hooked his sunglasses on his collar. It made no sense to Baekhyun. 

**_“How? By making me sit here and listen?”_** Baekhyun gritted his teeth at the mere thought. 

Chanyeol chuckled more.  **_“No, I need you to hide under the table.”_ **

Baekhyun was fuming.  _ What the fuck? _

**_“Quick Baekhyun, she is coming.”_** Chanyeol grabbed the mafioso's arm and encouraged him to climb underneath the table cloth. 

While Baekhyun wanted to protest, the door clicked. 

Baekhyun groaned and dived under the table fast. 

He could hear clanking of high heels entering through those doors. Her sweetly sick perfume was so strong that Baekhyun could smell it distinctively. 

“Darling, so rare for you to call me.” The woman said in her pitchy voice. Her English was a little heavy on the Italian accent. 

Chanyeol’s legs moved from beneath the table cloth, he was standing up. Hades was not sure if Chanyeol was kissing her or hugging her, there was silence for a second, before the two pairs of legs were tucked under the table. 

“Violetta, you know why I called you here?” Chanyeol asked the woman.

“No darling. What is the matter?” She said. 

The mafioso wanted to roll his eyes. Her voice was so pretentious and sweet. 

The door cracked open. Baekhyun soon saw more shoes shuffle against the floor, so the entree must have been served. 

“It’s about your father. He has been making a lot of appearances at my casino. You understand right, sweetheart? I never asked for any of this.” Chanyeol explained. 

The cutlery was softly placed down. 

“Darling, you know how many times we have gone through this. Marrying me will give you the support that you need for your casino.” Violetta retorted.

“Yes, but your father is the reason why the police are on my back.” 

“Darling, my father is just trying to get us together. If you marry me then the police will have your back. Am I not good?” 

“No, you’re good. But you're not my type.” 

Their conversation went on. Baekhyun even heard some disgusting things that happened between them. Such as how they once kissed behind the bar and almost fucked if it wasn’t for the alarm. 

The mafioso was getting angry at hearing all of that and his back was hurting so much. 

_ Fucking Park Chanyeol.  _

“I have a lot of visions about our wedding. We will be doing it Santa Rita Hills and-“ Caesar’s daughter continued to ramble. 

Chanyeol knew Violetta would not listen. She was always so damn self centered. The casino owner was about to interrupt her, until he felt his zip undo. 

Chanyeol froze. 

His crotch felt too cold all of a sudden, before warmth engulfed his flesh and he parted his mouth in disbelief. 

“Darling?” The woman was staring at him in full concern. “What’s the matter with you today?” 

“Nothing.” Chanyeol cleared his throat. “You’re asking for a wedding. I don’t wish to marry Violetta. How many times must I say it?” 

His cock was sucked rather hard at the end, making Chanyeol flinch as he pressed his lips tight. 

“Why aren’t you listening to me, darling? Do you really want my father to get rid of your business?” Violetta was dropping her cutlery and getting mad. 

Wet lips were moistening Chanyeol’s cock head, he felt Baekyun’s tongue licking up and down his vein, it was the most sensitive part and he was struggling to hold it in. Chanyeol dipped his hand underneath the table and blindly fisted Baekhyun's hair. 

“Violetta, don’t make me repeat.” The casino owner gritted between his teeth. His stomach was pooling heat and his groin was so painful that his patience was running thin. 

“Park Chanyeol! One last chance! Marry me or your business will go down and you won’t see the daylight!” She threatened. 

“I found someone better than you.” Chanyeol confessed. 

The woman’s eyes widened. “What..” 

“I told you from the beginning, I have someone I like.” The alpha persisted in his reasoning. 

There was a long agonizing pause. 

Caesar’s daughter was the first one to break it. She grabbed her water glass and splashed it across Chanyeol’s face. 

“This is the end!” Violetta stood up and stormed out of the restaurant in tears. 

Chanyeol rubbed his wet face and groaned. He flipped the table cloth over the edge, revealing the pretty omega sitting between his legs, his rosy lips are stuffed full of a cock. 

“You little vixen.” Chanyeol growled. 

The alpha’s cock slipped out of the omega’s lips. Baekhyun licked his mouth and climbed out. He smoothed his hand down his fur coat and fixed his fringe.  **_“Have someone you like huh? You’re good at lying.”_ **

Chanyeol zipped himself and chuckled.  **_“Who said that I was lying?”_ **

Baekhyun lowered his hand to his side.  **_“If you liked someone since the beginning then that means you liked that person one year ago. Which means that you’re either lying or you still like that person and you’re fooling around.”_ **

**_“You still think I am making you the mistress?”_** Chanyeol questioned. 

The mafioso raised his chin pridefully, his eyes narrowed in a deadly glare.  **_“Aren’t you?”_ **

**_“No. I’m not. I will tell you one day.”_** Chanyeol brushed off.

 ** _“You’re lucky that we have a deal. Otherwise, Park Chanyeol, you’re the first person on my hit list.”_** Baekhyun growled.

**_“Don’t be mad baby. Come, it’s not what it seems.”_ ** Chanyeol grabbed onto Baekhyun’s arm and made him sit. Surprisingly Baekhyun did not protest. 

There were more dishes ordered. Baekhyun was not one to pry into personal histories, but he had to know for his own sanity. **_“Answer me. If you like that person then why are you sleeping with me?”_** Baekhyun wanted answers.

**_“You don't know. I sincerely like you Baekhyun. You know that I am only saying all of that to get Violetta off my back.”_ **

Baekhyun had his doubts and he was not sure why he felt so angered.  **_“Don’t make me a second choice. I absolutely hate that.”_ ** He picked his cutlery and cut into his steak firmly,  **_“If you want to fuck me, we’re just fucking. Don’t say you like me when you like someone else.”_ **

Chanyeol removed his soiled Burberry jacket.  **_“I promise you Baekhyun, I will tell you one day.”_ **

Hades stared hard at his meat. The knife grazed against the ceramic and nothing else went through his ears. 

…….. 

Mafias have a tradition. After years of being a part of crime and death, it was not strange for mobsters to contemplate their life. They never knew how long they had, they could die the next second and they wouldn’t know how or who did it. Mobsters often gathered around and told one another stories, sometimes they would meet other crime families and have a wind down night where it was booze, cigars, and 3am conversations. 

“I tell you, big Tony was only an inch away from getting shot when the cops found him.” The mobster boss narrated. 

Angelos was the mafia boss of their alliance, he was a large american man, very chunky and always had greasy fingers. 

Vitos was lying on the couch with Louis and Michael sitting right behind him. 

“I heard big Tony ended up in China to open up a new brothel.” One of them said. 

Angelos laughed loudly, he twisted his chubby lips and took a hit of his cigar, the smoke puffed out hard. “He did. Big Tony ended up falling in love with one of the new girls and married her.” 

They continued on exchanging their stories and knowledge on the recent events that had happened to them, while Hades was lying flat on the couch. The cobalt haired mafioso was fiddling with the poker decks, he shuffled it randomly between his ringed fingers and pulled out a card. 

_ Joker. _

Jester of King; a laughing stock and a liar. 

“Hey Mr Byun.” Angelos called out for Hades. He removed his cigar and flashed his yellow teeth. “How have you been recently?” 

Baekhyun stared at the card blankly before throwing it into the air. He threw it one by one, until it was scattered across his chest and the floor. 

“Not much.” He finally answered. “I was busy with finding the import tracks for a trade to Italy. The police are on our back. They have told me that the Viva family has been revealing our drug whereabouts.” 

“Oh fuck them all.” The American mobster cursed. “They are all a bunch of roaches.” 

The circles of men laughed. 

Hades wanted to agree. However, something was bothering him. He couldn’t pinpoint it yet. He read the documents that Vitos had placed on his desk and his suspicion went back to square one again. Chanyeol was hiding something for sure. 

He remembered that LAPD officer. That man mentioned John Doe. Although Baekhyun has no intentions of messing with the police directly, he knew that the officer would come and find him sooner than later. 

Hades sat up slowly. Men were still laughing over a funny joke they made. Baekhyun was feeling too tired, but it would be disrespectful to leave so he picked his glass of vodka, mixed with a lot of juice and drank that to join. 

One small gulp down, Baekhyun reminded himself that he had weak tolerance and he was not allowed to have too much. 

……

For the following few days, Baekhyun avoided Chanyeol. He was busy with finalizing loans and chasing up with politicians on their support funds. His brother was still trailing after him. Baekhyun knew that his brother did not trust him and it made him scoff at how pathetic that man truly was. 

Everything was a stressful factor and the only thing that could calm his nerves was fashion. Baekhyun loved to make himself look good. He was wearing a black tailored Dior suit, vest and a brown trench coat that dragged near to his feet. His hair was combed to the right hand side, his make up professional and dark. He loved attention, even if he was supposed to avoid it. The onlookers and the flirty glance that he received when he walked past the busy street of Grove Drive in Los Angeles. Baekhyun was a good looking man and he was well aware of it. 

He had fallen in love with body chains after Chanyeol bought him a wardrobe worth. Despite feeling skeptical about the Alpha, Baekhyun was impressed with Chanyeol's fashion sense. Which made it more easier to be with his fuck buddy. Their tastes were alike and the casino owner was getting good at predicting what he wanted. 

His body felt uncomfortable at night. His heat had passed but he couldn't forget about the cock that has been messing his guts for the past weeks. One night it became too difficult. He didn't want to call Chanyeol and ask him to come out. He was still mad at him and he didn't want to see him for the time being. So he took one of his dildos and shoved that inside his pussy instead. The first one wasn't enough. Baekhyun shoved a second and squeezed his eyes tight. 

No, no, no. 

That wasn't it. 

Baekhyun could only picture that time in the shower when Chanyeol had him lying on the toilet seat, legs folded over the alpha's shoulder. Chanyeol slowly pushed his closed knuckles against his tight pussy rings. Baekhyun remembered it was painful. He nearly cried and his hole was quivering, but he wanted Chanyeol to go on. Little by little, Chanyeol's fat fist inched inside his tight heat. It was so much bigger than a dildo and plug combined. Everything about Chanyeol was so big. Chanyeol made sure to be slow at the start before picking the pace. Baekhyun came at an embarrassing rate. He was shooting at his face and chest, his insides were coiling hard to trap the fist inside. 

Chanyeol's cocky grin, his dimples and the way he whispered how good he was in that deep voice. Baekhyun has been suffering. If he didn't put some distance, he didn't know how far he would fall into Chanyeol’s cobweb. 

Baekhyun’s phone was ringing in his coat. He retrieved it and found a missed call from Chanyeol. He had called twice. After a careful thought, Baekhyun shoved his phone back into his coat and proceeded to move on. 

… 

  
  


It was a Sunday. Kai had been monitoring in his car the whole day. He was lucky that day when he spotted Mr Byun not too far from the casino. He had been waiting to meet him for a while, but could never properly catch the mafioso. He ran out of his car and chased after the cobalt haired 

“Mr Byun.” Kai stopped the man. 

The mafioso slowly turned his head, he was the only mobster in Los Angeles that wore make up and made it look attractive. Kai took a sharp breath and held out his police badge. “LAPD. My name is Kai. I have a few questions that I need to ask you. I kindly ask for your cooperation.” 

The cobalt haired underboss turned around. One man in black suit opened the limousine door for his boss and the mafioso disappeared inside. Kai thought he had to pressure the mafia a bit more, but the mafioso was waiting for him. 

“Come in.” 

The LAPD officer never would have dreamed that he would be in the same car with one of the greatest crime families. He was sweating around his collar, but he held himself strong. These people were criminals. They were also driving somewhere Kai was not sure about. 

“I have a few questions that I would require Mr Byun to answer truthfully.” 

“Go on.” The mafioso had his legs crossed over. His luxurious Burberry suit only made the atmosphere more intimidating. 

“It is regarding a dead body that has been badly disfigured. Our only clue is a match box that was sealed inside a tin which has this casino’s logo. We find it strange that it was sealed inside a box while the victim’s other belongings were destroyed.” 

The mafioso chuckled. “So you want to know if Chanyeol did it?” 

“No. We have our doubts that a casino owner would need to get involved. However, we have been spotting Viva’s presence and would like to clarify if you knew anything.” 

“I don’t know more than what you already know.” 

Kai continued pressuring. “Is Mr Byun not aware that Viva’s Caesar is in that casino?” 

The police knew the Byuns wanted to override the Viva family the most. It would explain why the cobalt haired man was always there. 

The car engine was loud. 

The mafioso twisted his lips and turned towards the officer. 

“Do you really think that the old man inside is the real Viva’s Caesar?”

_ Huh?  _

“For an Italian boss running the greatest crime family in history, the _ ‘Caesar’  _ inside that casino is not doing a very good job at pretending to be a mobster.” 

Kai wanted to ask more. But they have arrived at their destination. It was directly in front of the subway station. The man at the driver seat opened the door for the Kai to get out. 

“Wait- Mr Byun!” 

The mafioso looked ahead and pretended to hear nothing. 

“Mr Byun what did you mean!?”

The LAPD officer was grabbed by the arm and yanked out before the black limousine drove far into the distance. 

…..

Inside the limousine, Baekhyun received another call from Chanyeol. He has been persistent in getting in touch with him. Baekhyun accepted the call and changed straight to Korean so that his surroundings could not eavesdrop.

**_“What.”_ ** Hades gritted. 

**_“Where are you?”_ **

**_“Driving.”_ **

**_“Where to?”_ **

**_“Why do you need to know Chanyeol?”_ **

**_“Your brother is here.”_ **

**_“What?”_ ** Baekhyun frowned. 

**_“I also saw him talking to Caesar. I thought I should let you know.”_ **

The mafioso became silent. 

After a short while, Hades shook his head.  **_“Ignore him. Let him be.”_ **

**_“Oh?”_** The casino owner hummed. **_“You're going to give the opportunity of killing Caesar to someone else?”_**

**_“Don't lie to yourself. You know fully well that Caesar is not that weak.”_ **

**_“Hm. Are you trying to tell me something?”_ ** Chanyeol sounded nonchalant. 

It was what fueled Hades' irritation. He hated how Chanyeol had this effect over him. His hole felt moist and he was afraid that the driver could smell it. 

**_“Baekhyun, I've missed you. Can we meet tonight?”_ **

Baekhyun raised his chin and sighed through his nose. He couldn't win. Not when he was leaking. 

**_“Fine. I'll meet you at your apartment.”_ **

**_“Okay my baby. See you soon.”_ **

The line dropped abruptly. 

Chanyeol lowered his phone and uncrossed his legs so that he could lean across the coffee table, grabbing his scotch in a short glass. Fluttering his lashes, he brought the drink to his lips as he observed through his one way mirror. 

Byun's Boss and Viva's boss. 

Chanyeol smirked. He knew that he would have to close the casino early that night. 

…. 

  
  
  


It was 9pm. Baekhyun arrived after finishing his last task. He came alone in his Audi. He pulled the car inside the underground carpark and then made his way up the highest level. He clutched onto the champagne in his hand. He had never bought anything for Chanyeol since he never thought of it as necessary in their fuck buddy relationship. It was only that time, he felt like it could be their farewell. 

Baekhyun came in front of the door and knocked. Chanyeol opened it immediately and the sight took him back. Chanyeol was wearing a buttoned white shirt, his sleeves were rolled and his hair was gelled back and sleek. He looked devastatingly handsome. 

**_“Hello baby. Come in. You kept your stomach empty as we promised?”_ **

Baekhyun took a step in. The first thing that he whiffed was Italian pasta. Strange how he thought Chanyeol would cook some Korean intricates. 

**_“Yes. I kept my stomach empty.”_ **

“Good.” Chanyeol dipped so fast to kiss him that Baekhyun couldn't have dodged it. “Sit down. I am almost done.” 

The mafioso put the champagne on the table. He sat and watched Chanyeol move around the kitchen, grabbing plates and closing the fridge door. Soon, Chanyeol came with two plates of nicely arranged creamy pasta. 

Baekhyun was not that hungry. But he picked his fork and poked the pasta slowly. His first thought was whether it was poisoned. Chanyeol saw his conflict and laughed.  **_“It's not poisoned. Here I'll show you.”_ ** He took a small piece from Baekhyun's plate and ate it. Baekhyun stared at his plate and tentatively put a small bite in his mouth and chewed. 

Chanyeol crossed his arm over the table and leaned his neck down a little to Baekhyun’s level.  **_“How was your day?”_ **

Baekhyun licked his lips and nodded.  **_“Busy. I had a lot to do.”_ **

**_“Hm I can imagine. You lost some weight. Not eating?”_ **

**_“I sometimes don't have an appetite.”_** Baekhyun confessed. 

**_“Eat more.”_** Chanyeol urged. Then he stood up to uncap the champagne that Baekhyun had bought and poured two flute glasses half way full. 

**_“You're becoming naggy.”_ ** Baekhyun grabbed the stem of his champagne and took a small sip. 

Chanyeol sat back in his seat again.  **_“If I don't nag at you, who will? You're not eating properly and you have been avoiding me.”_ **

**_“I'm mad at you Chanyeol.”_ **

**_“I know. But I broke my engagement with Violetta. I'm not making you my mistress.”_ **

**_“You're too confusing. Why couldn't this be done easier?”_ ** Baekhyun argued.

**_“Because I like you Baekhyun. Do you have any idea how much I like you?”_ **

Baekhyun was never the flustering type. But to hear it upfront made his neck and ears warm. 

**_“I know you don't trust me Baekhyun. Please give me some time.”_ **

The mafioso stuffed another bite into his mouth and decided to not answer that question. 

He changed the topic. **_“So what happened to Caesar? I thought he would have bashed you up by now.”_**

**_“I thought so too. He did get into some shits with me today, but your brother came out of nowhere and decided to book the whole casino. So I closed early.”_ **

**_“Oh.”_ **

**_“Violetta was there today as well.”_ **

**_“What for?”_ ** Baekhyun raised his brow. 

Chanyeol collected his fork and stabbed it gently into the pasta, he brought it to Baekhyun’s lips, waiting until the mafioso sent him a confused glance before opening his mouth. 

**_“Violetta wanted to make a statement against me. She was mad I broke the engagement with her and made a massive scene. I had to get security guards.”_ **

He continued. **_“Are you sure you're going to let your brother off like that?”_ **

The mafioso grabbed his champagne and had another sip.  **_“Of course. He is the boss. What rights do I have?”_ **

  
  


……

  
  


Meanwhile on Kai's end, he had been haunted by what the Byun's underboss had said. 

Was there something that he had missed? 

He frantically flipped through the papers and photos. Junmyeon was confused when he saw how frustrated the rookie was. 

Kai was pinning the photos again. He was rearranging it until he had a map of all their relationships. There were photos of Caesar and the woman next to him, there was Cosa. He also had photos of Park Chanyeol and Byun's underboss. 

According to what the mafioso was saying, 'Caesar' may not be the real Caesar. But how? He had the golden watch that he had confirmed was a match with the rest of the Vivas. Cosa was standing right next to that old Italian mobster. 

If he wasn't the real Caesar… then who was? 

His intuition told him that something big was going to happen that night. He did not know what it was. All he could process was that he had to interrogate Park Chanyeol one last time. 

“Junmyeon we need to hurry to that casino.” 

….

Chanyeol thrusted into Baekhyun, they were against the window that overlooked the city light, Baekhyun’s back was pressed cold against the glass as Chanyeol held him by the ass with his large palm. Their sex that night felt slightly different, or perhaps it was Baekhyun who was overthinking. Chanyeol was kissing his neck, he was doing it so slow that it made him believe for a split second that Chanyeol was trying to convey how serious he was towards them. There was no way that Baekhyun would trust that. For a mafioso like him, love was a luxury that he would not be able to have. So even when Chanyeol whispered soft encouragement into his ears while moving his hips slow, Baekhyun only squeezed his eyes and ignored the frantic pounding in his heart. He knew the reality he was in and Chanyeol was definitely a liar in that whole Caesar fiasco. 

Chanyeol stopped for a second, he stared at the beautiful omega and cupped his face. **_“Baekhyun.”_** He called the mafioso in a gentle tone, **_“does it feel uncomfortable?”_** Baekhyun slowly parted his lashes and sighed softly through his cherry lips, **_“no, it feels good. Keep going.”_** Chanyeol pulled his wet cock out. He picked Baekhyun bridal style and made his way to the bedroom. 

As Chanyeol made his way in, he received a text message from a private number. 

**Unknown.**

_ The two cops are here. _

…..

The two LAPD officers found the casino to be closed, the lights were all out and they found that strange. Kai had never seen the casino closed, it was always operating twenty four hours. His intuition told him that something was not right. They both sneaked in from the back window and landed inside the back room where the casino stored the wines and liquors. Junmyeon raised his gun cautiously as Kai took the lead, they were tiptoeing out forward, their guns checked left and right. There was no one. Junmyeon signaled for Kai to go the other way so that he could check the opposite. They both nodded and went separate ways. 

Kai was making his way towards a side door where a peak of yellow light could be seen from cracks. The LAPD officer slowly approached the slit with his gun pressed close to his lower abdomen. 

All he heard was inaudible English. 

“You have got the wrong one!” One man shouted. His voice sounded very elderly and familiar. 

“No excuse, Caesar. This is your downfall.” 

The firing of multiple magazines through shotguns and the sound of death had startled Kai to his core. That was his first case with ammunition and big mobsters. He was nervous on the inside but he had to do what he had to do. 

He shoved through the door and yelled out. “LAPD! YOU ARE ALL ARRESTED!”

…….

Chanyeol was still at it with Baekhyun. Except his cock wasn’t inside the mafioso. He tucked his hard rod between Baekhyun’s thighs, and kept them pressed tight so that he could thrust his hips back and forth and relish in the softness of the omega’s skin. 

**_“You’re so beautiful Baekhyun. You have the softest skin that I have ever fucked.”_ **

Baekhyun mewled. He wanted the cock inside him, not sliding between his thighs. There was a trail of dried cum sticking to his upper thigh. Chanyeol moved his cock and changed their position so that Baekhyun’s legs were flat on the mattress. He pushed his cock between Baehyun’s thighs and made sure that the omega clamped firmly. 

The cock began to thrust frantically. Baekhyun’s face contoured into pure pleasure, it felt frustrating and good at the same time. His thighs were made to be a perfect cum hole for Chanyeol. He was hot in his stomach, his slick pooled down the bedsheet and even got some on the alpha’s cockhead. They both came at the same time, The stimulation was so intense that splatters of semen gushed into Baekhyun’s gaping pussy. 

**_“Fuck. You’re a dream Baekhyun.”_ ** Chanyeol thrusted his cock slower, he pumped it until it was fully milked and then laid on top of Baekhyun’s body. Their chest rose and fell in sync, Baekhyun wanted to hug Chanyeol for a moment, but then he remembered his purpose for tonight and held back from that thought. 

Baekhyun drew in a long breath.  **_“We need to talk.”_ **

Chanyeol’s nose was nuzzling Baekhyun’s neck. The casino owner planted a soft kiss on the mafioso’s flushed earlobe.  **_“I’m listening baby.”_ **

Baekhyun shoved Chanyeol off so that their position changed. The mafioso straddled the casino owner. The sound of clicking was a fair warning, Baekhyun had swiftly stolen Chanyeol’s gun that he had placed on top of the bedpost. 

**_“I’m going to ask you this again Park Chanyeol.”_ ** The gun cocked by the thumb. 

**_“Who the fuck are you?”_ **

…….

The second Kai barged in through those doors, he saw a woman dead on the cold ground. She was swimming in warm red blood. The Italian man who he had thought was Caesar was crouched on the ground shaking. 

It was code  **red.**

Kai caught them red in the act. 

Seven mobsters turned their heads and raised their gun. 

Kai cursed under his breath and ducked low. The bullets fired rapidly towards him. He made his run out and met Junmyeon mid way. His senior was shouting into his microphone for urgent back up, but no one was responding on their end. 

Another bullet pierced through the table cover and the LAPD officers were on their knees waiting for the right chance. Kai dove from the side and fired two shots into one mobster's chest. However, three more barged in and they were outnumbered soon. 

The two officers knew they would be killed at that rate, so they both ran for the back door. The rifles fired violently and shot Junmyeon in the ankle. He collapsed to the ground and urged Kai to go ahead of him. The rookie cursed and had no choice but to make a run without his senior. 

The Byun’s mafia boss stepped out. “Find them and kill them.” 

His men chased after the last cop. The other one found the brunette who was shot in his ankle. He aimed his gun and then shot through the man’s body. 

Kai made a fast dash towards the exit, but a bullet shot through his chest and soon, Kai dropped to the ground, choking on his blood as his vision blacked out. 

….. 

Chanyeol grabbed onto Baekhyun’s wrist and dragged the gunhead to his own heart. Baekhyun narrowed his eyes and pressed the gun tight against Chanyeol’s chest. He was sick of their game. He wanted answers. 

**_“Who do you think I am Baekhyun?”_ **

Baekhyun had thought about that over and over. 

**_“You’re either an undercover cop or you’re a part of Viva's family. You seem to know so much about the Vivas, far more than any of us do. That means you may be one of Viva’s soldiers or Caesar’s consigliere.”_ **

Chanyeol broke into a fond grin.  **_“Good guess. Why do you think that way?”_ **

Baekhyun cocked his head and moved his ass so it lined against the hard cock. He sank down slowly, pushing his plump cheeks down to the alpha’s thighs. 

**_“I know that 'Caesar' and Violetta are con-artists. Which means Caesar never had a daughter.”_ **

The casino owner grabbed the mafioso's ass, he was unfazed by the gun that might shoot through his heart. He was making Baekhyun bounce lightly on his cock. 

**_“You’re right Baekhyun. They are fake. What else?”_ **

Baekhyun dragged his hip, he rode Chanyeol’s cock like it was going to be the last of it. 

**_“You did a few things that distracted my trail of thoughts. The first one was that day you invited me to the casino to observe 'Caesar' and Cosa in secret. You wanted me to see Cosa since he was the real deal. But you also knew that the fake Caesar would never be able to replicate the real Caesar. So you fucked me at the same time to make me forget about the little details. Then later, I got a call from my consigliere telling me they have found a full profile on those two con artists.”_ **

**_“The second thing that you did, Chanyeol. You were the one to mention the gold watch. You drew my attention to that gold watch. Tell me, did you give that watch to him so that you could make him seem more real?”_ **

**_“Third thing you did. Throughout this whole run and chase, how are you so calm about everything? You have the most feared mafia leader in the United States against your tail. You also have that LAPD officer on your back, chasing after you for John Doe. Yet here you are, so focused on fucking me and confessing that you like me. Your gut is too fat.”_ **

Baekhyun did not stop there.

**_“Fourth thing. From what I heard from Violetta, it sounded like you enjoyed her company. Who knows if you fucked her as well. I wouldn’t be surprised if you had lied to me on that part.”_ **

**_“Fifth one is the biggest. You knew I was Hades. Which means you didn’t know this overnight. You have known this the whole time. You only made the excuse to approach me that first night I got drunk. So tell me Park Chanyeol. Did I miss anything? Or should I call you by another name?”_ **

Chanyeol dragged his fingers between the cleft of Baekhyun’s ass, they felt so soft after so many rounds.  **_“Would you like me to tell you the full truth, Baekhyun?”_ **

The gun cocked again, signally that Hades had no time for chitchat. 

**_“Patience baby. I’m getting there.”_** Chanyeol chuckled and stopped his thrusts. **_“You are right about everything. As expected of Hades. You are indeed impressive.”_**

 ** _“You shouldn’t have underestimated me. Or did you perhaps drop all those clues so I would find out?”_** Baekhyun interrogated further. 

**_“Yes. I wanted you to find out.”_** Chanyeol confessed. **“** ** _The first thing I want to tell you is that my name really is Park Chanyeol. Everything that I have told you about myself is true.”_**

Their eyes locked. Baekhyun softened his fingers on the trigger, but kept it pressed against Chanyeol’s chest. 

**_“Second thing I would like to tell you, Hades. Let’s start from the beginning. So, when the Vivas first found out that there were two con artists who were impersonating the boss and his ‘daughter,’ we wondered who had a fat gut or didn’t fear life.”_ **

**_“So a year ago, Vivas purchased the casino and I took over the management. We set the bait. We first made Cosa approach that fake Caesar and made him believe that his trickery was immaculate to even Caesar’s consigliere. He was treated like the real Caesar and lived in luxury for a long while.”_ **

**_“Those two con artists weren’t satisfied since they knew that their covers would be blown. So naturally, they would want to be married into a rich family, or at least snatch a rich man. So Cosa often brought that fake Caesar to our casino and we set the bait. I made myself out to be a single bachelor who had a lot of money and wasn’t from a mafia background. I acted drunk, I did kiss Violetta a few times and almost fucked her. She insisted on marriage and she built this whole lie about how her father ‘Caesar’ can get rid of me and my casino if I don’t cooperate.”_ **

**_“Second thing Baekhyun,”_** Chanyeol somehow grabbed the gun off Baekhyun’s hand. Baekhyun struggled until Chanyeol made him put his hand on his chest and made Baekhyun feel his heartbeat, **_“Caesar bribed one of your soldiers and made that man expose your factory. Once we knew where it was, the cops started to patrol the area. Caesar knew you would be smart to move them, so we weren’t surprised when they found nothing.”_**

Chanyeol had a proud smile on his face. On the other hand, Baekhyun was irritated. 

**_“Fuck you Chanyeol. You mean you went through all of that just to make me believe your stupid story that the imposter was the real Caesar?”_ **

**_“Yes.”_** Chanyeol did not hesitate. 

_ “Fuck you.” _

**_“You already are, baby.”_** The alpha’s cock pushed up against the prostate to make Baekhyun feel his girth inside. 

**_“Stop moving.”_ ** The mafioso gritted out.  **_“What about John Doe? The one that LAPD officer was on about. Did Vivas kill him?”_ **

**_“Yes.”_ ** Chanyeol admitted. He was staring at Baekhyun like he was the most beautiful thing.  **_“What other questions do you have?”_ **

**_“Why?”_ ** Baekhyun asked.  **_“Why did you kill that man?”_ **

**_“He was the old casino owner. How else did you think we got this business?”_** Chanyeol smirked **.**

Baekhyun knew the Viva family were the blueprint of crime. But he didn't know the family was that insane to murder a life just to overtake a business and make this whole set up against the two con artists. 

**_“If you think Caesar went through all that effort just for those two scammers then you are wrong, Hades.”_ **

**_“Then why?”_ **

**_“It was because of you Baekhyun. Everything was because of you.”_ **

……

The fake Caesar dragged his feet out of the casino. He was running for his life after those mafias came and shot his daughter. No matter how many times he has pleaded and explained that he was not the real Caesar. They didn’t listen to him no matter what. All the evidence was pointing towards him, proving that he was indeed the Viva’s boss. 

As he ran against something, the old man gasped. He saw Cosa standing in front of him and then a gun was raised. 

_ Bang.  _

The body dropped to the ground. 

Fresh pools of blood were staining the grass. 

Cosa softly walked towards the body and bent down to reach for the gold watch hanging around the wrinkled wrist. 

……

Chanyeol’s phone buzzed again. It was a notification of another text message. 

Neither of them moved. Baekhyun was staring at Chanyeol with a hard gaze. 

**_“Explain. What do you mean it was all for me?”_ **

**_“Don’t you understand Baekhyun? That person I mentioned to Violetta, the one who is making you this mad, was you. You're the one that I like.”_ **

Baekhyun didn’t understand it. His mouth parted to say something, but then shut tight. 

**_“When I first saw you, I knew you were an omega. When I first met your brother, I knew that he wasn’t the real Hades. He was too foolish. Whereas, you were always so cautious and quiet. I knew it was you since a year ago, and ever since then, I couldn’t stop thinking about you.”_ **

The cock was grinding. Baekhyun’s walls clenched onto the cock, his cheeks flustered from lust and he hated how much control Chanyeol had over him. 

**_“You were so brilliant Hades. Everything you did, I watched from the side. I watched how determined you were in being better than Caesar. How you wanted to override and kill him.”_ **

Baekhyun was overstimulated. He wanted to cum so badly. 

**_“So I gave you that opportunity, Hades. I let you ride Caesar first.”_ **

The mafioso was slow at processing. His mind was clouded and he couldn’t think straight.

**_“What.. do you mean..?”_ **

Chanyeol chuckled. His hand skimmed down his omega’s hips. 

**_“Who do you think is fucking you?”_ **

As the realization gradually dawned on Baekhyun, his horror was drowned out by the pulses and pulses of potent semen shooting inside his womb. 

…………

It has been two days since that horrific gun down. Kai has been hospitalized with Junmyeon, their injuries were critical and required a long surgery before they could get out. Junmyeon was stuck in a coma and Kai was the only fortunate one to wake up. 

The first person that Kai met was his chief. 

“How do you feel?” 

“Where am I?” Kai frantically searched the hospital room, “where is Junmyeon?” There was panic in his voice. He remembered he was shot. 

“He is still unconscious. But they have stitched him up and he has left the danger zone.” The chief explained. “Now that we are on this topic, I need to tell you something about the case you guys are handling.” 

Kai only stared at his upper senior with wide eyes. 

“We have found out that the two dead bodies were not the real Caesar or Violetta. We couldn’t find the gold watch that you have stated in your report as well.”

“W-Wait what?” Kai stuttered. He was wired and he couldn’t sit straight. 

“Calm down,” His chief pushed the officer back gently to rest, “we have done an analysis on their body, it appears that Caesar and Violetta are con artists. They were running away from a shark loan and the man was mistaken as Caesar in the process. So he has been leeching off and transferring money into his bank. The appearance of Cosa has been making his cover up so successful that he had lasted a full year. We have also checked his bank and it looks like it is all emptied. Which means someone took it.” 

It made Kai baffled. Who would take it? Unless it was someone from the Vivas. 

“Another thing is John Doe. The director wants it to be ruled out.”

“I don’t understand-“

“It’s related to Caesar. We already know that they are the ones who put the body there. So we need this case closed. Anything related to the Viva’s are ruled out.” The chief placed the documents on Kai’s bed post. The tanned man was in a frozen state. 

“Congratulations Kai. You have been promoted with Junmyeon.” The chief sent him a smug grin and then left the hospital. 

Kai knew. 

They were not rewarding him for his achievements. 

They were sealing his lips shut. 

….

The next day, Kai was discharged. Someone in the LAPD office was arranged to pick him up. He was waiting in front of the hospital, until he saw a familiar figure cross past his eyes. Kai had to narrow his eyes to make sure that the cobalt hair and the black Fendi suit matched with white shirt, was indeed Mr Byun. Standing next to him was a tall man in a black suit, he opened the door for the cobalt haired before he dipped his ginger-red head down and climbed in after. The car door was shutting and Kai almost missed it. 

That watch. 

That gold watch that glistened under the sun, against the car handle before disappearing inside the limousine. 

Suddenly, everything made sense to Kai. 

Kai went chasing. 

He ran so fast through the traffic. His demons were laughing and mocking him for his foolishness, as the other vehicles drove past his front and the limousine disappeared from his sight. 

Kai was wheezing. He clutched onto his stitches that were about to rip open.

“Ha...Ha…”. He chuckled in broken syllables. 

When he first signed up to be a part of the LAPD, he wanted to serve his life for America’s peace and unity. 

He stared down at his silver badge on his chest and then tore it off harshly. 

Instead, he signed up to a force full of corruption and bribery. 

…..

The limousine was moving. Baekhyun has his elbow probed on the edge of the car window, knuckles touching his own lips. The man on his right placed his veiny hand on top of his, Baekhyun peered down and stared at the gold watch. 

“Are you still mad at me, Baekhyun?” The man asked. 

“Yes. Yes I am _ , Caesar.” _ Baekhyun rolled the word off his tongue like it was poison. 

**_“I’ll make it up to you. I had to do what I had to do.”_** Chanyeol reasoned. He kept his hand on top of Baekhyun’s knuckles. 

**_“That doesn’t excuse the fact that you lied to me, Chanyeol.”_ ** Baekhyun tried to remove his hand, but Chanyeol kept them layered tight. 

**_“Just because you made an imprint on me does not mean you’re easily forgiven.”_** Baekhyun was mad to know that Chanyeol was the real Viva’s Caesar. But what made him even more mad was the fact that they were soulmates. That bastard made an imprint on him that fateful night. Everything has changed. 

**_“I know Baekhyun. Are you hungry? Let’s eat.”_** Caesar turned towards Cosa at the front seat. The man nodded. He made a turn towards a restaurant and parked the car there. 

Chanyeol uncuffed his sleeve and covered the gold watch before stepping out. Baekhyun was walking ahead and entered a private room. The moment Chanyeol sat down, Baekhyun flipped open the menu and said. “I want a Caesar salad.” The said man raised his brow questionably at Hades who was starting to order. 

Caesar closed the menu and ordered while keeping his gaze trained on Hades. “I will have an egg benedict.” 

The staff left and came back in twenty minutes. Baekhyun gripped onto his fork and stabbed his Caesar salad hard before putting it in his mouth. 

**_“Baby, about my offer with your family forming an alliance with mine. What do you think?”_** Chanyeol asked. 

Baekhyun stared at his plate.  **_“It won’t be easy. Our family has a rooted feud. I don’t see how Vivas and the Byuns can work together.”_ **

**_“Our feud started with our ancestors.”_** Chanyeol explained. 

**_“Exactly. So how are we going to resolve this?”_ ** Baekhyun fluttered his eyelash and stared straight at Caesar. 

**_“We can’t fight forever. What’s the point in us fighting? Why not have it so that you have Caesar and I have Hades? We could be the most powerful mafia family in history.”_ **

**_“It is not my say, Caesar. I am not the boss. You will have to speak to my elders.”_** Baekhyun was getting full. He pushed his plate away. 

**_“If they say no, would you reject being my mate?”_** Chanyeol was asking him out of pure curiosity.

**_“Yes.”_ ** Baekhyun did not hesitate.

**_“Why? I’m much better than all of them. You have always wanted to kill Caesar. I’m giving you the chance to ground Caesar. You will always have me. And I fuck you good.”_ **

Heat rose to Baekhyun’s neck. He looked away to brush a stray blue lock away from his eyes.  **_“Shut up Chanyeol.”_ **

**_“I’m only stating the truth,”_ ** The alpha chuckled.

Sighing, Baekhyun pinched his temples.  **_“I would never have expected you to be Caesar. How? I thought the Viva family were traditional.”_ **

**_“They are. The Vivas used to have a rule that your father must be Italian for you to be a part of the family. However, the last Viva’s boss, who was also my step father, had changed that rule to make me an exemption. My child won’t be able to be a part of the Vivas, so my step cousin who is still an infant will grow up and be trained to take my position.”_** Chanyeol placed the small cut salmon in his mouth. 

Baekhyun snorted.  **_“So that’s why you want us to be an alliance. When you lose your position as the mafia boss, you can be a part of mine. You certainly have thought far and well Caesar.”_ **

**_“You’re one to say. You knew that your brother would mess up that night at the casino. Isn’t that why you didn’t go and interfere?”_ ** Chanyeol retorted with a smug grin. 

**_“Yeah. I did. He thought I wouldn’t know that someone was trailing after me. So I never said a word about those two con artists being fake. I wanted him to dive in like he always does and take my credit.”_ ** Baekhyun answered sarcastically. 

**_“We match Baekhyun. You know that I really like you, right?”_ **

Baekhyun stayed silent. He stabbed his fork into his Caesar salad again, like he had a grudge towards the man in front who bore the same name.  **_“How do I know you’re not lying to me again? What if you’re not the real Caesar and this another one of your tricks?”_ **

Chuckling, Chanyeol shook his head.  **_“My mother was Korean, she remarried my stepfather who was an Italian mobster. My biological father was also Korean, but he passed away before my mother gave birth. So my step father always saw me as his own. He had testicle cancer so he could not produce an offspring. Right after he passed away, I took the boss position.”_ **

Baekhyun poked his tongue against his cheek. He was processing everything. 

**_“Baekhyun,”_** Chanyeol tried again, his eyes softened as he observed the omega’s expression, **_“will you come with me to meet my family? Then you would know that I’m not lying.”_**

Hades thought about it.  **_“Another day. I don’t want you to ambush me mid way.”_ **

**_“I won’t hurt you. You’re my soulmate. I’m here to adore you.”_** Chanyeol added. 

**_“Okay. Let’s discuss this later. I still need some time.”_** Baekhyun rose from his chair and moved away from the table, he went straight for the exit, Chanyeol couldn't help but chuckle when he took the checkbook and paid for it. It was unlike Baekhyun to not pay for the meal and he knew that the cobalt haired omega was still mad. 

They were heading inside the limousine and driving into the far distance. Chanyeol was about to hold onto Baekhyun’s hand when a bullet shot through the bulletproof glass at close range. Cosa halted the limousine and pulled out his gun. The door was forced open and Baekhyun had a gun to his forehead. 

It was his brother Baekhom.

There were fourteen other soldiers who were under Baekhom’s wing, they all had their guns pointed to Caesar, Hades and Cosa’s forehead. They all climbed out of the car and stood side by side. 

“Who would have god damn thought?” Baekhom spoke in Korean. **_“Caesar was that lanky casino owner. You sure had me fooled around like a mad man.”_** The gun cocked tight and it was aimed at Chanyeol. 

**_“Hyung, stop it.”_ ** Baekhyun interfered by stepping in front of Chanyeol. 

Baekhom laughed hysterically.  **_“You’re calling me hyung now? That should be ‘boss’ for you! I am still the boss! You can’t replace me!”_ **

**_“Enough.”_ ** Caesar interrupted. He stood next to Baekhyun and pushed him behind his back.  **_“You’re a failure as a mafia boss. You know that fully well. If you’re so keen on shooting me then shoot. I will tell you that once i’m dead, your whole family will be wiped out in a second.”_ **

Baekhyun flinched at that mere thought. Chanyeol grabbed onto his hand to assure him that he was only saying that to irritate his brother. 

**_“Is that so? Then why don’t we do it this way.”_ ** Baekhom grabbed onto Baekhyun’s arm and yanked him forward. He shoved the gun into Baekhyun’s hand and whispered in his ears,  **_“Isn't this what you’ve always wanted? If you kill Caesar, you get to fulfill your life purpose.”_ **

There was a soldier holding a gun to his head. 

Baekhyun gritted his teeth and stared at the gun. 

That was supposed to be his purpose: He lived to kill and be greater than the Viva. 

As the battle raged on, the cobalt haired man had no other choice. His thumb glided down. He cocked his gun at a ninety-degree angle while aiming it directly at the older man. The tall mafia boss had yet to raise his gun and point it at him.

“Come on _Caesar_.” The cobalt haired man gritted between his teeth, his grip on his gun hardened. He could shoot now and claim his victory, the victory that his family had laid on his shoulders the moment he became _‘Hades_ ’. His fate was set from the moment he was born: Be the most powerful, be the most fearless, be the wealthiest, be better than the notorious Italian family— the Vivas.

**_“_** You can choose, _Hades_.” _Caesar_ whispered. It was only loud enough for him to hear, amid the chaotic guns firing away and the accumulation of bodies piling by the second. Hades' hand trembled.

Choose?

What choices did Hades have?

“If you don’t do it, our father would be disappointed.” Baekhyun’s brother taunted him from the side.

His father? Yes, his father. Hades had been doing that for the rest of his life because of his deceased father. He wanted to preserve the honor of his family, even as an omega. Therefore the Viva’s dictator must be eliminated. His index curved around the trigger. So Caesar’s hand found his own gun at the back of his holster belt.

And then Caesar and Hades were head to head; gun to gun.

Baekhyun hardened his gaze and kept his arm length steady.

This was the end.

So on the count of three.

He would shoot.

The two men locked their gaze.

_ One… _

His index pressed down.

_ Two… _

Baekhyun’s fingers pulled the trigger.

__

_ Three. _

Except the bullet shot through the soldier’s skull who was holding Caesar back. 

Chanyeol aimed his gun and shot the soldier that was about to gun Baekhyun. Baekhyun turned around and skillfully shot his brother in the arm and then the lungs. Baekhom screamed and fell to the ground in agony. Cosa was fast in eliminating the other seven while Caesar took the remainder. 

Bullet pierced through the sky. Baekhyun stood in front of Baekhom who had red fluid gushing out of his mouth. 

**_“B-Baek”_ ** His brother stuttered on his own blood. 

Baekhyun raised the gun to his own kin and cracked a sinister grin. 

**_“That’s Hades for you.”_ **

**BANG.**

  
  


….. 

  
  


The sun was warm on his back, Baekhyun stirred in his bed, he thought he was going to wake up alone, until he felt something hard and warm against his cheek. He cracked his eyes fast, he was not so shocked to find himself in Chanyeol’s arms. They were in a bed, in a room that looked nothing like that apartment complex. 

Where were they? 

**_“It’s one of Viva’s mansion.”_** Chanyeol answered it for him. 

Baekhyun rubbed his face and stared at Chanyeol. **_“Why?”_** He asked. 

**_“You passed out. The doctor has already checked on your condition.”_ ** Chanyeol explained. 

That was strange. Baekhyun had never passed out before. His head was hurting and he was not sure why he felt sick in the stomach. 

**_“Baekhyun.”_** Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun close to his chest. **_“Can I ask you why you killed your brother?”_**

The omega’s nose was buried into the alpha’s shirt. Chanyeol smelled very nice, like wood pine and citrus.  **_“He was a nuisance. If he was dead, I could be the boss. It was a good opportunity. I had to do it then.”_ **

**_“Is that all the reason?”_** Chanyeol asked again. 

Baekhyun felt like he was being cornered. **_“Like what?”_**

**_“You’re two weeks pregnant Baekhyun.”_ **

Everything became silent. Nothing was moving and Baekhyun turned to a stone. 

**_“W-What?”_ ** Baekhyun questioned in disbelief. 

Him? Pregnant? What kind of a sick joke was Chanyeol making. 

**_“Our family doctor came to examine you. You are definitely pregnant.”_ ** Chanyeol was grinning so wide that Baekhyun knew he was not lying. 

Baekhyun’s face was paler than the white sheets. He could not understand anything. There was a life inside his stomach? A life that he and his greatest enemy had created? He parted his mouth many times to say something, but could not muster a word. 

**_“Baekhyun, can you give us a chance? At least for the baby?”_ ** Chanyeol was embracing Baekhyun so protectively that he was making Baekhyun far too warm. 

**_“Wait Chanyeol… I was on the pill.. that can’t be right.”_ ** Baekhyun mumbled absently. 

**_“Pills are not 100% so there is a 1% chance you could be pregnant.”_ ** Chanyeol answered patiently. 

**_“But.. all of this is so soon…”_ ** Baekhyun shook his head. 

**_“Baekhyun.”_** Chanyeol nuzzled his nose in Baekhyun’s cheek. _“_ ** _You have me. I will take care of you and our baby. How about we take it slow? Let me woo you and then you can decide whether you want me to mark you. If you don’t like me in the end, then I will let you go. I’m happy to take our child if you are too tired.”_**

**_“No— I won’t let our child go. I just..”_** Fear ran through Baekhyun’s veins. He was a mafia member. How could he bear a child when he could barely stand on his feet. 

**_“Shh. Baekhyun. Please trust me this time. Where did my fearless Hades go? We will do this together. You have me. This child of ours is a blessing. Don’t be scared, okay?”_** Chanyeol cupped Baekhyun’s face, there were unshed tears behind those pretty eyes. He had never seen Baekhyun act like that, not even when a gun was pointed to his forehead. 

**_“I adore you very much, Baekhyun. Tomorrow, we will go to your elders and propose an alliance. When everything is done, I’ll take my time to make you fall in love with me.”_ **

Baekhyun stared at Chanyeol through his teary eyes. Chanyeol moved closer and kissed his wet lashes. Baekhyun’s heart was racing, he felt like he would be lying if he did not feel something towards Chanyeol. Everything was so messed up and there was nothing he could do. 

While Hades still found it hard trusting Caesar fully, Baekhyun and Chanyeol were soulmates, they were bonded for life. Particularly with the existence of their baby, Baekhyun would have to give Chanyeol a chance to prove himself, instead of pushing him away. 

**_“Okay…”_** Baekhyun muttered softly under his breath. **_“I will give you a chance.”_**

Chanyeol elicited the brightest smile that Baekhyun has ever seen.

**_“Thank you.. You don’t know how much this means to me.”_** Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun’s lips, **_“You won’t be alone in this, Baekhyun. I swear on Viva’s name, that there won’t just be Caesar and Hades.”_** The alpha squeezed his soon-to-be mate’s hand. “From now on, there will be two emperors that shall rule the underground world.”

  
  
  


_ And together, they will go down in history. _

  
  
  


……..

  
  


**_The End_ ** **_._ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
